Reunited
by dragongoddess13
Summary: kagome and inuyasha were friends since childhood then they were seperated by 3000 miles of land and sea when they are finally reunited will they be able to tell each other how they truly feel. please R
1. Prologue

-1PROLOGUE

Inuyasha Takahashi a young man of 17 lives in a mansion estate with his mom and dad. His half brother Sesshomaru lives three estates down from them with his now pregnant wife Rin. Inuyasha goes to Tokyo high with his two best friends Miroku Houshi and Sango Taji. But no one has ever been closer to him then his best friend Kagome Higurashi. They have known each other since they were three and although they were young there is nothing a demon or hanyou knows better then love. And that is what he felt for her. Tragedy fell upon the two though when they were ten. Kagome's father a prominent buissness man like Inuyasha's father decided to move to America. The two children were heart broken because unbeknownst to the other they had the exact same feelings for each other. They had a teary good bye and promised never to forget the other no matter what and neither did. As time went by Inuyasha met a young women named Kikyo and although she looked exactly like his Kagome she did not have the same caring heart that Kagome did. "Kagome may have been dark but at least she had a pulse." he used to say to himself when he would see Kikyo acting like a heartless bitch to everyone she didn't approve of. Eventually he got tired of her spoiled attitude and dumped her. She was pissed and never got over it…..MEANWHILE….. In America Kagome to met a young man she liked named Naraku but in the end the results were the same and they too broke up. The only other person to know about their feelings for each other is Miroku who was also part of their childhood friendship he was sworn to secrecy by both friends and therefore will not tell the other what they have said about each other. Now seven years later Kagome's father has decided that in the mists of a huge corporate deal that is to be made between his and another company she would be safer in Tokyo with their old friends. "This deal is going to give me quite a few new enemies and I don't want you in the middle of it." he told her. So now Kagome will be reunited with her past friend and secret crush. They'll deal with new threat, jealous ex's, and their personal emotions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay people there you have it if you like it so far keep reading if not get lost(lol just kidding) anyway r&r pleze and thank u I can't get better without your constructive criticism and I'm always open to suggestions and ideas if you have any let me know thanks again.

-RED


	2. Reunited

-1Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha…..yet maharajah!!!!

Chapter 1: reunited

(flashback)

"so I guess this is good bye." said a ten year old Inuyasha

"not necessarily" said a ten year old Kagome. "we'll see each other again so long as remember each other" she smiled a rare smile. He smiled back.

"Kagome dear time to go."

"coming" Kagome looked back to Inuyasha they hugged and she walked away.

(flashback)

Seven years later

RING, RING, RING

"Hmlow" answered a very sleepy hanyou.

"hi is Inuyasha there?" asked a sweet voice on the line.

"this is him." he replied waking up more.

"Oh.. Um… hi this is Kagome." she said shyly.

"Kagome Higurashi?" he asked disbelieving.

"don't sound so surprised" she said laughing her famous laugh.

"so what's up?" he asked still a little surprised.

"well actually I called with some good news, well I thought it was good news." she said "you see my dad is in the middle of a new buissness deal that some people don't appreciate so he's sending me away." she explained.

"really where." he asked curiously.

"well your house actually." she said.

"my house? Wait your coming back to Tokyo." he asked excitedly.

"yep." she said. "I can't wait either I'll be there on Saturday morning."

"wow this is great I can't wait to see you again." he said now fully awake and completely stoked. "well hey let's talk until then make plans and stuff."

sounds great. My emails and my screen name is kaggs." she gave him her cell phone as well.

k, mines and my screen names yash. he too gave he rhis cell phone. The two teens talked for a while longer until they had to get ready for school. They bid there farewells and hung up. Inuyasha walked to the bathroom to tame his wild fuzz ball then walked to the closet and put on a pair of tan cargo pants and tight black muscle shirt. He sat down and put his shoes on then thought to himself for a moment. "I finally get my second chance." he got up and walked down stairs. He walked out the door and got in his blood red BMW. He drove to Miroku's house to pick up him and Sango like he did everyday.

10 MINUTES LATER

Inuyasha pulled into Miroku's driveway where he found both his friends waiting. They climbed in the car and greeted the said hanyou.

"hey Yash what's up" Miroku said

"nothing much" he said smirking. Miroku noticed this.

"what's so funny?" he asked confused.

"you remember Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"yea what about her?"

"she's coming back to Tokyo she's going to be living with me until college." he explained excitedly.

"seriously, when is she getting here." Miroku asked.

"Saturday." Inuyasha replied

"um I hate to interupt but is Kagome that girl that is in all those pictures?" Sango asked

"yea she is and I have a feeling the two of you will get along really well." Inuyasha said giving her a goofy grin.

AT SCHOOL

The three teens walked into school about ten minutes later. They went to their lockers and headed to first period. They sat down in heir usual seats near some of their other friends.

"hey guys." a short red haired boy greeted.

"hey Shippo" Sango replied.

"what's up with them?" Koga asked pointing to the two boys who were talking in private.

"oh their just excited about their old childhood friend coming back to town." Sango explained.

"really who?" Shippo asked.

"her names Kagome I think." she said

"Is she the girl in all those photos?" Koga asked. Sango nodded.

MEANWHILE WITH MIROKU AND INUYASHA

"So Yash are you going to take this as a second chance." Miroku asked.

"well that was the plan but the truth is I don't know if I even stand a chance any more, ya know?"

"yea I get what your saying but you still shouldn't give up." Miroku said "did she sound happy that she was coming back?"

"yea actually she did."

"well then you have a chance. As long as she isn't being forced to come here then you have a chance." he explained

"huh I guess your right."

"I'm always right." Miroku replied cockily.

"yea sure."

AT LUNCH

The three teens sat around in their usual spot under the cherry blossom tree eating lunch when Inuyasha cell phone started ringing.

"hello?" Inuyasha answered.

"hey Yash it's Kagome." she answered.

"oh hey guess whose sitting here with me. Miroku Hoshi in all his perverted glory." he said laughing at Miroku's expression.

"seriously he's still a pervert, I thought he would of grown out of it." she replied.

"well trust me he didn't, did he Sango?" Sango shook her head and laughed.

"ahh come on guys I can't even defend myself." Miroku whinned. They laughed even harder. By now Inuyasha had put Kagome and speaker phone and the three teens were talking. Sango who never met Kagome was having a great time talking to her and vice versa. Both girls really hit it off. The four teens talked until five minutes before the bell they all decided to talk in the private chat room they set up and then hung up with each other.

"wow guys she's great I can't wait to meet her in person." Sango said excitedly.

"I told you you would like her." Inuyasha replied. A few minutes later the bell rang and they were off the rest of the day went by pretty quickly and now the individual teens were sitting in front of their computers.

Kaggs has logged in

Kaggs: hey anyone there?

Slayer12:ya I'm here.

Kaggs:now we can talk before the guys get here. Can u keep a secret?

Slayer12:sure

Kaggs; I don't really no you but I no I can trust u so here goes….ever since we were little I've had this crush on Inuyasha and when I found out that I was going back to Tokyo I thought of it as a second chance. Do u think I'm crazy?

Slayer12:hell no I think that u have a great chance with Inuyasha, seriously the boy can't stop talking about u your all I've heard about all day lol!

Kaggs: really?

Slayer12: yep and when u get here I'll help u win him over cause that's what friends r 4.

Kaggs: thanx

Yash has logged in

Hentai13 has logged in

Hentai13:hello ladies

Slayer12:hey pervert

Hentai13:now now Sango that was uncalled 4

Kaggs: no it wasn't

Hentai13:not u 2 kaggs

Kaggs: yes me 2 I bet u a million dollars Sango's your new target since I left

Slayer12:u'd win that bet.

Hentai13:comm on Yash give me a hand

Yash: sorry man your on your own

Hentai13:traitor

yash: sorry man I'm siding with the ones who can do the most damage.

Kaggs:at least you know your place lol: )

Hentai13:dude you've been whipped

Yash: no I haven't!!!!

Slayer12:lmao

Kaggs:lmao

Yash: alright, alright I don't have to stay here and take this

Yash has logged out

Hentai13: that goes 4 me 2

Hentai13 has logged out

Slayer12:this is going to be the best 2 years

Kaggs:totally!

Slayer12 has logged out

Kaggs has logged out

A/N: alright people there's the first chapter thanks to inuyasha loves kagome 4ever and inuyasha's lover 12 you rock this ones for you.

Please r&r


	3. Arival

-1Chapter 3: Arrival

The rest of the week went pretty quickly. It was now Saturday morning and Inuyasha, like every Saturday was sleeping in. he was having a pretty good dream too. It was a memory mostly a memory of his sixth birthday party. Kagome and Miroku were there they were running around the yard playing tag, Inuyasha was it. He ran up behind Kagome and tackled her, sending both of them rolling down the hill and into the pond. Both were laughing happily when a bright light blinded him.

"Inuyasha…… Inuyasha……. Inuyasha!!!! A once sweet voice yelled snapping him out of his dream.

"what!?" he snapped sitting up quickly. He was about to give whoever woke him up a piece of his mind until he looked up and saw the exact person. There standing above him was none other than Kagome holding a flash light.

"oh my god! Kagome!" he said jumping up and pulling her into a bone crunching hug.

"Yashie, can't……breath." she stuttered. He let her go and they laughed and hugged some more (gently).

"ah man it's so great to see you when did you get in?" he asked.

"a few minutes ago. I got an earlier flight and decided to surprise everyone, but no one was awake so I let my self in and came up here." she explained.

"it's so great to see you again, lokk at you your all grown up." he said smiling. She blushed.

"hey your no ten year old either." she replied. Now it was his turn to blush. He looked at her to see that she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. Then he looked at himself and blushed even more when he relized he was only wearing his boxers. As if reading his mind Kagome said "calm down Yash it's not like I haven't seen you in your underwear before. I mean when we were young we used to take baths together, it's no big deal." she said tring to stay as calm as possible while looking at his extremely sexy body.

"hey that was when we were three thank you very much. Things have changed." he replied immediately regretting what he said. She started cracking up as soon as he said that. "it's not that funny" he said, but that only made her laugh harder. She leaned in and gave him a hug

"god I missed you" she said through her laughs. "no one can make me laugh like you."

"yea, yea." he said embarrassed. To get her to stop laughing he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on the bed. She 'eeked' as they went down. Now both teens were laughing. When they finally gained control Kagome laid down beside Inuyasha.

"so what's been up with you these past seven years?" she asked.

"oh you know a little bit of this a little bit of that. What about you, are you still into the same hobbies?"

"yea pretty much." she replied. The two friends sat and talked for all of another two hours until they eventually fell asleep.

8:00 A.M.

"good morning Mr. Takahashi did you sleep well?" asked the butler.

"yes Jeeves thank you." he replied.

"um, excuse me sir but Miss. Higurashi did not come in this morning at her scheduled time." said the butler

"what are you sure?" Inutashio asked worried.

"honey what's wrong?" asked Iziyo coming down the steps.

"Kagome didn't come in this morning." he explained. Iziyo smiled.

"I think she got in earlier than we expected." she said. Inutashio looked at her confused. She motioned for him to follow. They walked up to Inuyasha's room and quietly opened the door. They smiled at the sight in front of them. There was Inuyasha curled up with Kagome on the bed like they did when they were little.

"I guess somethings never change."

THAT AFTERNOON

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the living room talking about the past they had together when they heard a familiar voice.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! Kagome is that you." yelled a seventh month pregnant raven haired young women.

"OH MY GOD! Rin." Kagome said standing up and embrassing the young women. "look at you, your glowing."

"oh thank you sweetie but you can say it I know I look aweful."

"are you kidding never." Kagome said

"don't bother Kagome she won't even listen to me." said a tall white haired demon walking into the room.

"fluffy!" Kagome yelled excitedly giving the man a hug.

"it's good to see you too." Sesshomaru said. The group sat down and started a conversation.

"so Rin do you know the sex of the baby?" Kagome asked.

"actually we're having twins. Both girls." Rin explained.

"seriously that's great." Kagome said excitedly.

"ha! Yea you say that now but wait until you get stuck babysitting." Inuyasha shot.

"don't be such a pesamist." Kagome shot back.

"oh smack down" said a familiar male voice.

"Roku?" Kagome questioned turning around.

"the one and only." he replied walking into the room. Kagome jumped up and gave him a big hug. She looked over his shoulder and saw a tall brunette with beautiful chocolate eyes.

"hey you must be Sango." Kagome said addressing the girl.

"that's me." she replied smiling.

"well now that everyone's here what do you guys want to do?" Inuyasha asked. The girls looked at each other.

"movie marathon!" they all yelled together.

"and not just any movie marathon." Sango said.

"a home movie marathon." Rin said.

"really I was thinking some thing like Pirates of the Carribean but I guess that works too." Kagome said.

"of coarse it does. Who wouldn't want to embarrass Inuyasha to no end." Rin said

"not to mention Miroku." Sango added.

"whatever." Kagome said laughing.

"this is going to be a long two years." Inuyasha said exasperated.

"tell me about it." Miroku replied

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: muwahaha cliffy lol! Sorry this chapter kinda sucks but I'm sleep deprived so cut me some slack. Anyway you know what to do.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Inuyasha!


	4. Truth Be Told

-1Chapter4:truth be told

"OMG, that was great" Sango said walking down the street with Miroku."

"Yea whatever" he replied still pouting.

"oh come on Roku it wasn't that bad." Sango said

"for you maybe, but I could have gone the rest of my life without reliving that incident." he replied.

FLASHBACK

"_This'll be perfect." Miroku said to himself as he snuck up behind Kagome. "take this!" he yelled chucking a water balloon at her. When it hit her head fell off. "OMG!! I killed Kagome. Inuyasha's going to kill me" he said running up to the decapitated figure. "hey wait a minutes this is fake!" he yelled in disgust._

"_HA! Take this." Kagome yelled jumping out of the tree and throwing a water balloon back at him. It hit him right in the head._

"_how do you always know?" he asked dripping wet._

"_I have my ways" she replied giggling. At that moment the camera that had been taping the whole thing came out of the bushes._

"_smile Roku" Inuyasha said zooming in._

"_you taped it?!" he yelled. Kagome nodded. "gimme that tape" Roku yelled chasing after Inuyasha._

"I can not believe you were out smarted like that." Sango said laughing at the tv.

"it's not that funny" he pouted.

"yes Roku, it is" Inuyasha replied slapping him on the back.

END FLASHBACK

"that day sucked" Miroku said.

"oh come on Roku. It happened a long time ago get over it." Sango replied.

"and the worst part was that Inuyasha was in on it too! See if I ever keep his secrets again."

"secrets what secrets." Sango asked remembering what Kagome told he earlier that week.

"it's nothing just some one he has a crush on" Roku replied.

"who" Sango asked curiously.

"well I can't tell you that. Unless you tell me a secret that way if one goes down so does the other." Sango thought about it.

"ok" she finally replied. "it's a deal."

"alright then. When we were younger Inuyasha told me that he really liked Kagome." Sango gasped. "I know right. Anyway when he found out she was coming back he and I started talking and he isn't sure that he still has a chance with her now that their older." he explained

"well personally I think he has a really good chance." Sango said

"and why's that?"

"because Kagome told me that she really likes him earlier this week, and that she wasn't sure she had a chance either." Sango explained.

"well then we have to get them together." Miroku stated. Sango nodded in agreement and the two teens headed off to discuss their plan.


	5. Back to School

-1Chapter5: back to school

It was now Monday and Inuyasha and Kagome were making their way to school. Kagome wore a pair of black jeans and a tight blue t-shirt. Inuyasha wore baggy blue jeans and a blood red muscle shirt. Within ten minutes they were pulling into the school to a funny sight.

"Miroku you damn pervert!" Sango fumed knocking him unconscious.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Kagome said walking up to the group of six. Sango laughed and gave Kagome a hug. Inuyasha walked up shortly after and introduced Kagome to the others.

"Kagome, this is Shippo, Kilala, Kouga, and Ayame."

"hi" she greeted with a smile.

"hey, so your Kagome, we've heard so much about you." Ayame said.

"thanks you too." Kagome replied smiling. The group talked for a few minutes until the bell rang and then they were off to class.

FIRST PERIOD

The group walked into first period and sat in their usual places. The girls continued to talk and get to know each other.

"we should all hang out tonite so we can get to know each other better." Ayame said

"that sounds great." Sango said. Kagome nodded. "should we invite the boys?" Sango asked.

"no way girls only." Kilala said. They high fived. The teacher walked in and class began. The day was pretty mundain and went by very quickly. Pretty soon the gang was getting ready to go home. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's locker.

"hey Kagome ready to go?" he asked.

"sorry yash I'm going out with the girls." she said closing her locker.

"oh ok well then I'll see you tonite."

"k" she replied smiling. She turned on her heels and headed toward the parking lot.

"what's up yash?" Miroku asked coming up behind him. "where's Kagome?"

"she's going out with the girls." he replied.

"oh well that's good. Glad their all getting along"

"yea me too. Come on we're going to meet at Kouga' house."

WITH THE GIRLS

"so to the mall then?" Kilala asked as the girls climbed into her red convertible.

"yea" they all cheered. They headed to the mall. About ten minutes later they arrived. They hoped out of the car and headed into the mall.

"so where to first?" Ayame asked.

"I'm headed to Hot Topic." Kagome said.

"oh, wait for me." Kilala replied following her to the store.

"well then I'm headed to Spencers." Ayame said.

"wait for me." Sango said.

WITH KAGOME AND KILALA

"omg check this out." Kagome said holding up a Paramore band t-shirt.(love them!)

"that's awesome. Check this one out." Kilala replied showing her a tank top with Johnny Depp on it. Kagome smiled. "it's great to finally have someone who'll shop here with me."

"really what about the others?" Kagome asked.

"ayame thinks this stuff is depressing and Sango's boycotting because she thinks their to expensive." Kilala explained.

"well you don't have to worry about that with me I'm addicted to this store. The guys and I always shop here." Kagome replied.

"guys?"

"yea me and my band,which reminds me I need new guitar strings." Kagome said. She looked over at Kilala who had stopped in her tracks. "what's wrong?" Kilala blinked a few times.

"you're my new hero." she said in adoration. Kagome giggled.

WITH SANGO AND AYAME

The two girls had just left Spencers and were headed to the food court.

"so Kagome seems nice." Ayame said stricking up a conversation. Sango nodded.

"I'm glad you brought that up because I need to talk to you and then you ned to talk to Kilala for me." Sango said.

"sure what's up?"

"ok now Kagome told me that she's had a crush on Inuyasha since they were little." she paused for a reaction. "now Inuyasha told Miroku a long time ago and again just recently that he has a crush on her." she paused for another reaction.

gasp "that explains Kikyo" Ayame said. Sango nodded.

"so anyway Miroku and I came up with a plan to get them together and we need your help."

"no problem count me in."

"good so here's the plan…….."

* * *

A/N: there you go chappie 5 please r&r 


	6. The Begining

-1Reunited

Chapter 6: The Beginning

_Writen_

_

* * *

__Kouga: Ok so let me get this straight, Inuyasha has had a crush on Kagome for years and vice versa. And you want me to tell Inuyasha that I asked her out even though I didn't and then you want me to tell him that she turned me down. _

_Miroku: exactly. But don't forget to tell him about your hunch about who she does like._

_Kouga: your both evil genius. It's a good plan given I live long enough to explain the whole thing._

_Sango: thank you and don't worry he doesn't want anyone else to know so he won't go crazy or anything._

_Kouga: I hope your right cause I'm having a killer party on Saturday and I want to live to see it._

_Miroku: hey how come we didn't know about this._

_Sango: speak for yourself I've already got an outfit picked out._

_Miroku: well at least I know who my friends are._

"Mr. Houshi passing notes in class are we?" the teacher said walking up to stand in front of Miroku's desk. "given that you've never done it before I'll let it slide but if I catch you again I'll read the note out loud." she walked away.

"That was close." He whispered to Sango. She nodded.

* * *

Kagome laughed.

"And then when we went to the park we use to tease the geese."

"Correction, you used to tease the geese and then one day the geese decided to fight back." Kagome said matter of factly. Inuyasha laughed.

"Yea good times." He replied looking up to the sky. She laughed some more.

"Ya know what, we have a four day weekend this week we should do all the stuff we use to do as kids." Kagome said.

"yea that sounds great." He replied smiling.

* * *

"look at them they're so cute." Ayame said sitting next to Kouga at the picnic table.

"oh I know, I really hope this plan works." Sango said. Everyone agreed.

"leave it to me people. I'll give my best academy award winning preformance." Kouga said cockily. Ayame rolled her eyes.

* * *

That night

The entire gang was all gathered at the Takahasi mansion for dinner. They still had another hour before dinner so the group was gathered in the living room watching a movie.

"ah man we're outta popcorn." Miroku said.

"It's your turn Inuyasha." Kagome said. He sighed. Inuyasha got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Miroku sent Kouga a look and he silently walked into the kitchen behind Inuyasha.

"hey Yash." Kouga said. "I need to talk to you about Kagome." Inuyasha stiffened.

"what's about Kagome?" He asked.

"well you see I kinda asked her out a little while ago." Inuyasha blood started to boil. "and you see she turned me down." he relaxed. "I asked her why and she was kinda vague on the subject but when I mentioned your name and she just seemed to light up." Kouga explained. Inuyasha thought for a moment. He was pulled out of his revere by the beeping microwave. He pulled the bag out of the microwave and walked back into the living room. Kouga stood there confused.

"what was that all about?" he asked himself. Inuyasha sat down in his spot next to Kagome on the couch.

"took you long enough." Kagome said jokingly.

"sorry." he said simply. Kagome looked at him confused.

"well that was weird." she thought

* * *

A/N: there you go people chapter 6 sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been kinda distracted. Anyway read and review please.

P.S. some people have been saying stuff about the capitalization in my story. Well that's not my fault. My computer does this weird thing where it won't let me capitalize after the quotation mark. And then even wierder is that sometimes it does. So get off my back! Lol just kidding


	7. Finally!

-1Chapter 7: Finally!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other brand names

* * *

She had finally had it she stormed down the hallway, and stopped in front of a oak wood door with caution tape and a Three Days Grace poster on the front. She took in a deep breath and busted the door open scaring the dog eared boy on the other side. She stormed inside and slammed the door behind her.

For the past week Inuyasha has been completely out of charater. He seems to be off in another world most of the time. And he blew Kagome and his plans off for the weekend with a completely week excuse. But what's really bothered Kagome is that he has been completely avoiding her and that really hurt.

So here she was standing in his room, after scaring him half to death, completely pissed.

"what the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Me! Me! What am I doing! What the hell are you doing!" she yelled back. "All week it's been the same thing ever since dinner with the gang you've been completely avoiding me!" she continued to yell tears starting to form in her eyes. He noticed and pressed his ears to his head in shame.

"Kagome I….." he tried to say, but Kagome cut him off.

"What did I do wrong to make you hate me?" She said quietly said tears spilling from her eyes. Inuyasha immediately ran to her and took her face in his hands. He then quickly covered her lips with his. Her eyes widened but she quickly reacted. After a few minutes they pulled away for much needed air.

"I could never hate you." he replied wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, please tell me why." Kagome pleaded. He looked into her eyes and smiled lightly.

"Kouga told me that he asked you out, and that you turned him down because there was someone else. I was afraid that I had lost my chance." he explained sadly. She looked at him confused.

"Kouga never asked me out." she said. Now it was Inuyasha turn to look confused. And then as if a light bulb went off in both of their minds they relized what happened.

"they set us up." They said at the same time.

* * *

Kouga sighed yet again. "this sucks I feel horrible. It's my fault Inuyasha is acting so weird and hurting Kagome."

"oh Kouga don't worry if they're as good of friends as people say they'll make it." Ayame said putting her arm around Kouga to comfort him.

"yea Kouga, it's our fault anyway, Miroku and I should've never gotten you guys into this." Sango said sadly. Miroku nodded.

"well maybe we can help them tonite at Kouga's party." Kilala said.

"hey that's not a bad idea." Ayame replied. They all agreed.

* * *

"so all this time you liked me too?" Inuaysha asked shyly. Kagome nodded. The two teens had been sitting in Inuyasha's room discussing their situation. They had both figured out the truth after all these years. Also putting the pieces together figured out Miroku and Sango were the ones who squealed on them to their friends.

"so what do we do about the others?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"I say we go to Kouga's party tonite and just act like nothing happened a week ago." Inuyasha said. She smiled back.

"sounds good to me." he leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Meanwhile outside the door

"Finally." Rin whispered to Sesshomaru. He nodded.

* * *

A/N: there you have it people chapter 7 enjoy. I hope it doesn't suck. Please read and review. 


	8. The Party

-1Chapter 8: The party

* * *

"ok, so let me get this straight, we go in and act like it's totally normal that we've been together forever, and when they bring it up deny everything." Kagome said.

"exactly." Inuyasha said.

"then let's go." Kagome said getting out of the car. Inuyasha too got out of the car and walked around wrapping his arm around her waist walking into the house. When they walked through the door they were greeted by Kouga whose jaw dropped.

"um.. Hi guys… welcome to the party." he stuttered completely confused. The two teens smiled at him and did the usual teen greeting before heading into the main hall. When they were gone Miroku and Sango walked in they looked to Kouga who still looked stunned,

"hey man what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"yea you look a little pale." Sango added.

"Inuyasha and Kagome just walked in hanging all over each other." Kouga replied just as Ayame walked in.

"seriously you mean they worked things out." She asked cheerily.

"would you call that working it out?" Kouga asked pointing to the said couple sitting on the couch making out intensly.

"go Yash." Miroku said pervertedly. That earned him a slap from Sango.

"can you blame them, they've liked each other for seventeen years and are just now able to express it." Ayame said. They saw the two teens pull apart and Inuyasha whisper something to Kagome making her laugh.

"wow they look so happy."

* * *

"hey are you thirsty?" Inuyasha asked after they stopped laughing.

"sure, I'll have a beer." she replied. He looked at her stunned.

"since when do you drink?" He asked.

"not very often actually, only at parties, and even then I was always to busy to really drink at parties anyway." She replied.

"to busy what does that mean?" Inuyasha asked warily.

"well I'm usually working at parties." She relied. He looked at her as if he was scared to ask. She noticed and added. "ya know me and my band."

"oh.. Yea I knew that….. Wait you have a band?" Inuyasha asked surprised. She nodded. "of coarse what did you think I was talking about?….gasp "you thought it was something dirty didn't you." she asked folding her arms.

"no… of.. coarse not." he stuttered. She laughed.

"you're a really bad liar you know that right?" she laughed again at the look on his face. "come on." she took his hand and led him into the kitchen where the food was. Inuyasha walked over to the cooler where the drinks were and opened two of them, then handed on to her. She took a swig. He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. She immediately responded by opening her mouth. Their tounges battled for dominance, Inuyasha soon winning. It started getting more intense as Inuyasha leaned Kagome back against the counter.

"hey hey hey, not near the food you two!" Kouga yelled coming into the kitchen with Shippo behind him.

"wow they really are all over each other." Shippo said stunned. Kouga nodded.

"what are you two talking about? We're not acting any different then usual." Kagome said taking Inuyasha hand and leading him out of the kitchen. The two boys stood there mouths hanging open.

* * *

A/N: ok people I'm so sorry to leave it here but I now officially have writers block, fine time for that huh? Anyway for all those who threatened to sue my lawer's name is John Duey he works at the law offices of Duey, Cheatum, and Howe.

Thanks to all who reviewed please read and review and check out my other stories too.


	9. Return of the exboyfriend

-1Reunited

Chapter 9: Return of the ex-boyfriend

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

giggling

Kagome and Inuyasha had once again found their way to the couch. This of course did not go unnoticed by certain group of teens.

"Look how cute they are." Ayame said smiling. The group of teens had been watching the couple for a while now. It never ceased to amaze them how close the pair was. Anyone who saw them would have thought that they were just a couple of high school sweethearts, destined to break up when they were accepted to different colleges, but for those who knew their story they knew that they were more then that. Best friends since childhood, who had secretly fallen in love with each other only to be torn apart by three thousand miles of land and sea. It was obvious to their friends and family that they were destined to be together. They were the epitome of perfection.

"So technically our plan worked." Miroku stated. Sango nodded.

"Yea, it may not have worked out the way we planned, but it did work." Sango said. They all smiled and then looked back at the couple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome laughed. "Your so full of yourself." Kagome said laughing.

"Yea but you love me anyway." He replied putting his forehead on hers smirking cockily. She smiled in return. Inuyasha leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She instantly kissed him back putting her arms around his neck. She gasped when she felt his tounge run across her bottom lip and didn't even think twice in granting him access. Their tounge began a battle for dominance. Running their tounges all through each others mouth memorizing every inch of the moist cavern.

They soon had to break apart for much needed air. It didn't stop them for long though. After a few minutes of taking a breath they began their minstrations again.

Little did they know they were being watched by more then just their friends. "That half breed is going to pay."

* * *

hey guys sorry this ones so short but i just wanted to get the new obsticle out there please r&r i need more ideas i'm starting to dry out. i'll take anything into consideration so don't be shy send me an email 


	10. Naraku

\/p

-1Reunited

Chapter 10: Naraku

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Monday morning, the most dreaded day of the week. The day when all the kids and teens had to go back to school, or as some like to call it eight hours of pure hell. 

This Monday was different though. This Monday would make or break our teen heros. 

A greesy black haired man sat in the back seat of a black strech limo. His destination, Tokyo high. His name, Naraku. Who was he? Well to your average person he was just a regular run of the mill multi-billion dollar heir, who thought he could have anyone or anything he wanted.

But to Kagome Higurashi he was none other then her ex-boyfriend, emphasis on ex, and for good reason, though he didn't think so. The couple had been infatuated with each other but when they started dating Naraku started acting like the spoiled rich boy he really was. So Kagome broke up with him, which he didn't appreciate.

He was the son of a successful buissness tycoon, no way was he going to let some Avril Laviegn wanna be humiliate him. And that is exactly why he was here. To get her back.

* * *

"Urgh, I hate Mondays." Inuyasha complained sleepily resting his head on Kagome's shoulder.

"Ah, poor puppy." Kagome cooed.

"I know." He replied. 

"Oh my god, you two are hilarious." Ayame said smiling. As she said that Kouga noticed a black limo pull up to the school. 

"Who the hell drives a limo to school?" Kouga asked.

"A stuck up snob." Shippo replied. They saw the passenger step out of the car. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Or a son of a bitch." She said. The group looked at her.

"You know him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, yea, he's my ex-boyfriend." She replied.

"Oh." Inuyasha replied distantly. Kagome noticed this and looked over at him. She gave him a big kiss and a hug and whispered in his ear "only you baby"

"Kagome Higurashi, long time no see." the greesy black haired teen said cockily.

"Good to see you too, Jackass." She replied. His smirk immediately turned into a frown.

"Well, still ignorant I see."

"And your still an asshole." Everyone could tell Naraku was mad.

"Well then I'll see you around my dear." Naraku said walking past the group and into the school. Inuyasha growled as he past. When he was gone Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Something's off about him." He said. Kagome nodded.

"Don't I know it." She replied.

"Why don't you like him, other then the fact that he's creepy, dirty, and ugly." Sango asked.

"Well when we started dating everything was great, but the after a while he started to show his true colors. He acted like he could buy and sell anyone or anything. And he never respected me. So I broke up with him. That pissed him off." Kagome explained.

"What an ass." Ayame said. 

"Totally." Replied Kilala.

"Yea well I don't trust him." Kouga said.

"Me neither." Inuyasha replied.

"Don't worry koinu." she said. "He only knows words not actions." Inuyasha smiled at the pet name she gave him, until he heard snickers. He looked over at Kouga and Miroku, who were trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked defensively.

"Nothing." Miroku started.

"_Puppy_" Kouga finished busting out laughing. Inuyasha glared at them.

"Keh" 

* * *

First period

The said group of teens was sitting in the back of the room in first period talking. Inuyasha smelled a familiar scent and turned toward the door. In walked Naraku. Inyasha gowled. Kagome heard this an looked toward him, she noticed Naraku and was about to calm Inuyasha down when the teacher walked in.

"Ok class, it's that time of year again. Time for the Junior class trip. This year we've decided to give you all an early winter break. So without further ado this years trip is a two week ski vacation and mount. Fuji ski lodge and resort." The class started cheering. When they calmed down she continued. " So here are your permission slips have them in, in two days, and we leave on Monday. It is now Tuesday, this Friday is a half day for all Juniors so you can go home and pack. That gives you three days so you shouldn't forget anything." she paused. "I'll give you the rest of the period as a free period so you can let the news sink in." the teacher sat down at her desk and the students began to talk.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting." Sango said.

"Oh I know, we should go shopping for new winter clothes." Ayame said. The boys inwardly cringed.

"Yea that sounds great." Kagome replied.

"Then it's a date, we'll all go tonight." Kilala said. The girls turned to the boys.

"You're coming too right?" Kagome asked Inuyasha with the puppy dog look. 

"Oh no, not the puppy dog face." He whined. She poured it on even stronger. "Oh, ok, fine I'll come." He consented. Kouga and Miroku started laughing.

"Don't laugh." Ayame said. "your going too." Miroku gulped and looked over at Sango. She had an evil look on her face.

"Me too?" He asked. She nodded. "Damn." The girls laughed.

* * *

At the mall

"This is going to be great, I can't wait." Kagome said hanging on to Inuyasha's arm. He smiled.

"I'm glad your excited." He said.

"Come on Kagome, we're going to Old Navy." Sango called. 

"Coming." She replied running after the girls. The four girls stepped into the store and went to town. Kilala bought six sweaters, four pairs of jeans, ad a pair of boots. Kagome bought seven pairs of jeans, seven sweaters, and a pair of boots. Sango bought three sweaters, three pairs of jeans, and two pairs of boots. And Ayame bought four sweaters, four pairs of jeans and three pairs of boots. 

When they were done they headed to meet the guys at the food court. As they were walking they spotted Naraku up ahead of them.

"Just keep walking and ignore him." Sango said. They walked past him but of coarse they couldn't walk fast enough.

"Ladies, good to see you again." Naraku said. "Especially you Kagome." She gagged. 

"Fuck off Naraku." Sango said.

"Bitch how dare you speak to me like that!" He said outraged.

"Oh, get over yourself." Kilala said. The four girls began to walk away. Naraku reached out and grabbed Kagome by the wrist.

"I suggest you let go." he said.

"Oh really what are you going to do?" He asked cockily. All of a sudden a fist came out of nowhere and got Naraku square in the jaw.

"Don't touch Kagome." Inuyasha growled menacingly. Naraku regained his composure and walked away, but not before making one finale threat.

"This isn't over."

When he was finally gone Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine, don't worry." she replied.

"Are you sure?" she nodded. He looked down at the bags in her hands. "Geez what did you do, buy the whole store?" She laughed.

"Come on." she said. "Let's get something to eat." they all agreed and headed to the food court.

---------------------------------------Meanwhile---------------------------------------

"That damn mutt is going to pay." Naraku growled. He watched the group of eight walk away.

* * *

That night

Inuyasha and Kagome sat snuggled up on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said. He looked down at her. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked. She smiled.

"For standing up for me." She said. He smiled back.

"Anything for you." he replied. She giggled. There was a comfortable pause.

"Ya know, it was kinda hot." Kagome said with a seductive smile on her face.

"Really?" He replied leaning down to brush his lips against hers. She immediately kissed him back. He ran his tounge across her bottom lip and she instantly opened her mouth to him. They started a tounge war running their tounges through each others mouths memorizing every inch of the moist cavern.

"Oh my god, get a room." Sesshomaru said walking into the room. The two teens pulled apart quickly at the sound of his voice. They both blushed a deep red.

"Well it's late, I'm off to bed." Kagome said rushing out of the room. Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru.

"I hate you." He said. Sesshomaru smirked at him.

"So anything interesting happen today?" Sesshomaru asked walking into the kitchen.

"Ha, where do I start?"

"That bad huh?" 

"Not all of it." Inuyasha said. "I mean the Junior class trip this year is a two week ski trip, that was good. Going to the mall with four girls, not al bad. Meeting my girlfriends ex-boyfriend, can you say lobotomy."

"Wait you met Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You know him?" 

"Yea that jackass is the son of the CEO of Onigumo Industries." Sesshomaru explained.

"Well, that jackass manhandled Kagome at the mall today." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru spit out his drink.

"What!" He said completely pissed off. "What did you do!"

"I punched him." Inuyasha said like it was no big deal.

"Good for you. Look if he causes you guys any more problems let me know I'll take care of it."

"Thanks." Inuyasha said. Before Sesshomaru could reply they heard a blood curdling scream. "That was Kagome!" Inuyasha said running out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He ran down the hall Sesshomaru right behind him. He busted though the door and found Kagome curlded up in the corner on the floor scraps of paper on floor around her. He rush over to her and wrapped her in his arms while she cried on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked at the paper on the floor. "A shikigami." He said aloud. Kagome nodded. 

"I came out of the bathroom and there it was. It attacked me so I used my powers to destroy it." she said wiping her tears. Inuyasha pulled her closer.

"Kagome why don't you sleep in Inuyasha's room tonight, and I'll go talk to dad about security." Sesshomaru suggested. She nodded in agreement. Inuyasha helped her up and walked her to his room.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall to his father's office. On the way he ran into his father.

"Sesshomaru what was with all the screaming." Inutashio asked worried.

"Kagome was attacked by a shikigami." Sesshomaru explained.

"What? Is she ok?" He asked.

"Yea, she's fine. She's spnding the nigt in Inuyasha's room. But we need to talk about something."

What is it?" Intashio asked.

"Inuyasha told me earlier that her ex-boyfriend is in town and he threatened her at the mall today."

"Your kidding. Well we'll have to keep an eye on him then won't we?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yea but their going on that two week ski trip on Monday." Sesshomaru said.

"Then we'll just have to call in some reinfocements, two people we know he won't mess with." Intashio said.

"You mean…"

"Exactly."

* * *

A/N: there you have it people chapter 10. Sorry it took so long to get it out I've been sick for awhile. Anyway enjoy. And please review.

-Red

\/p


	11. When Intellegence Fails

-1Chapter 11: When Intelligence Fails

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other references.

* * *

The rays of the sun shone through the red curtains of a young half demons room. Landing on the beautiful face of a young raven haired women, she stirred slightly and then slowly opened her eyes. She was soon very much aware of the strong muscular arm around her waist. She recognized the clawed hand attached to it and smiled to herself. She felt so safe with him, it's amazing she lasted so long without him.

Carefully shifting around, she managed to lift his arm off of her and slide out of his grasp. Carefully replacing herself with a pillow so he wouldn't notice. She smiled as he clung to the pillow as if it was his life line.

She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on and then stepped in letting the warm water wash over her body. The warm pulsing water released the knots in her back and shoulders helping her relax. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as the water poured. Images of the night before began flashing through her mind. She snapped her eyes open and gasped.

"Why is this bothering me." She asked herself. She sighed and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower, she walked in front if the mirror and wiped the steam off. Looking at herself for a few minutes she breathed deeply and then began getting ready.

* * *

He began to stir as he heard the water run. He reached for the warmth he fell asleep with but only grasped air. He groaned.

"Pain in the ass." He groaned. "Always gotta get up earlier then everyone else, causing mass chaos. " He groaned again. "Always gotta be different, conformity is a good thing sometimes ya know!!" he finished yelling out loud. The cracked open a little.

"Did you say something?" She asked trying not to laugh knowing full well what he said. She heard him groan again and giggled.

Inuyasha slowly rose from the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Standing up he walked to the closet and pulled out his clothes for the day. As he came out of the closet Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing a black mini skirt and matching jacket. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"Like what you see?" She asked noticing him staring.

"Damn." was all he could say. She smiled and walked over to him giving him a peck on the lips. Walking away she headed out the door and downstairs.

* * *

At school

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out of the car and made their way toward their friends. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and she smiled. All of a sudden they heard cat calls and whistles coming from behind them. Inuyasha was ready to whip around and take out whoever was gocking at _his_ Kagome.

They turned around and Kagome's face lit up. Before them were two women a tall brunette that wore a black tank top and ripped blue jeans. Next to her was a shorter white haired girl who wore a pair of black jeans and blue tank top.

"Oh my god. Kagura, Kahnna." Kagome yelled running up to the two girls. They shared a hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing really we just missed you that's all." Kagura said jokingly. The three girls laughed. Inuyasha walked over to the girls and wrapped his arm around her again.

"Oh he Yash, this is Kagura and Kahnna. Their my band mates." Kagome explained. "Guys this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend." Before anything else could be said the bell rang and they headed off to class.

--First Period--

Inyasha and Kagome walked into first period together and sat with their usual group.

"Hey guys who were those girls you were talking to this morning?" Sango asked.

"Oh there my band mates from America." Kagome explained. Just as she said that said girls walked in. Walking past Naraku Kagura glared at him and then sat next to Kagome with Kahnna in front of her.

"I see he's here." Kagura said. Kagome nodded. "Dumb bastard."

"He's your cousin." Kagome stated.

"Doesn't mean we gotta like him." Kahnna said.

"Wait a minute." Inuyasha said. "You two are related to that greasy haired sleeze bag."

"Unfortunately." Kahnna replied.

"Did we apologize yet for our laps in judgement?" Kagura asked.

"Every time we talk about it." Kagome replied. Everyone looked confused.

"Laps in judgement?" Sango questioned.

"Yea, we were dumb enough to think that Kagome, being the kind and caring soul that she is, could actually change that cold hearted jackass." Kagura explained.

"I guess there's just something's even saints like Kagome can't fix." Kahnna said. Kagura nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, are you guys going on the school trip on Monday?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject.

"Yea we can't wait." Kagura replied. "It'll be like that winter we spent in Colorado."

"Oh yea, that was the best wasn't it?" Kagome said gushing. The three girls laughed.

"Wow you guys had a lot of adventures." Ayame said.

"You have know idea." Kagome said. "We were hell on wheels."

"Totally, we tortured teachers, crashed parties, and totally rebelled." Kahnna explained.

"Man I'd love to hear those stories." Sango said. The three girls smiled.

"Well we'd love to tell you." Kagura said. "We love passing on our experiences to other people."

"Especially people so willing to hear how stupid we acted sometimes." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sat back and listened to his girlfriend go on and on with her friends about her life in America. He loved the look in her eye when she was telling her stories. It was as if she just came alive. He really had to thank Kagura and Kahnna later for cheering her up.

* * *

Naraku descreetly watched the group of teens talking in the other corner of the room.

"Damn those stupid wenches. Always getting in my way. I guess I'll have to call in reinforcements." He thought to himself. "Prepare yourself Kagome, for I will not be denied what belongs to me."

--That Night--

"So she standing in front of Kagome's desk and she's all like '_**and why don't you have your homework finished?**_'. and Kagome's all '_**because school is practice for life, practice makes perfect and nobodies perfect so why practice.**_'. and the best part is she was on the honor roll." Kagura said. Everyone started laughing.

"Did you really mean that?" Kilala asked.

"Nah, I completely forgot about the assignment. And I was already having a horrible day so I decided to add fuel to the preverbal fire." They all laughed some more.

Inuyasha stood up when he saw him father beckon him into the kitchen discreetly. He walked in and found his brother and father sitting at the breakfast bar.

"What's up?" He asked.

"It's about Kagura and Kahnna." Sesshomaru said.

"What?"

"There both here under our request." Inutashio explained. "When we found out about Naraku we asked the only two people he won't mess with to come and keep an eye on him so you can focus on keeping an eye on Kagome."

"Alright then I keep that in mind." Inuyasha said.

"Listen little brother, don't cause problems unless he starts it. We don't want to provoke him." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"I just want Kagome to be safe, I'm not about to do something to put her in danger." Inuyasha said.

"Good I'm glad you agree, because I've pulled some strings so you and your friends will be in the surrounding cabins. And you and Kagome will be sharing a cabin. We need to keep strict eye on her. I don't trust Naraku anymore then I trust his father and truth be told I don't trust his father at all." Inutashio explained. Inuayasha looked out the window to think for a moment. Just then Kagome walked in.

"Hey baby, we're getting ready to start the movie, ya coming." Kagome asked. He turned to her.

"Yea, I'll be in, in a minute." He replied. He took one last glance at his brother and father and then headed back into the living room. He sat on the couch next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they all began the movie.

--Sunday--

"Ok I've got my clothes all packed, and my favorite snowboard." Kagome said.

"Don't forget your guitar, MP3, and laptop." Inuyasha said.

"Got it, got it, and got it." Kagome replied.

"Then I think you've got it all." Inuyasha replied.

"Good, now what about you?" She asked.

"All done."

"Seriously?" Kagome questioned.

"Yea, don't sound so surprised." He replied wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She smiled and then leaned up on her toes to brush her lips against his. It only took a minute for him to respond and kiss her back. They reluctantly pulled back and smiled at each other.

"God I love being with you." Kagome said resting her head on his chest. He smiled.

"I love being with you too." He replied putting his arms around her upper body like a hug. She pulled away a little bit so she could look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Are you upset about Kagura and Kahnna being Naraku's cousin's?" She asked.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Well you seemed a little upset around them when you found out."

"At first yea, but now that I know them better I really like them."

"Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure." she smiled back and then went in for another kiss.

* * *

Ring Ring Ri…

"Hello?" a tall dark man answered.

"Hey, I need your help with a little something." Naraku said.

"Really?"

"Yea really."

"Well my rates are still the same." The man said.

"Trust me if you do a good job I'll pay you double your rate." Naraku said. The man thought for a minute.

"Send me the information." they hung up.

"This ought to be very promising."

* * *

A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but I've had a lot of pressure on me at school. Anyway here it is chapter 11. Hopefully chapter 12 will come to me a lot easier. You know what to do.

P.S. the quote in my story is a quote by billie joe of green day.


	12. Vacation

-1Reunited

Chapter 12

Yasumi (vacation)

* * *

The door slowly crept open. A young girl of 17 slipped inside the dark room. She carefully tiptoed over to the bed, where a young, white haired, half demon slept. She counted down from 3 in her head and then pounced.

"Rise and Shine!" she yelled as she jumped on him.

"What the hell!" he yelled back.

"Come on it's time to get ready, we have to be at school in an hour." she explained. He groaned.

"Ok, ok, but did you have to scare me half to death." he asked getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. He heard her giggle as he shut the door.

* * *

"Ok class , it's time to board the bus. Now there's 8 to a cabin. One room for girl and one for boys. There'll be a common room, a kitchen, and a boxed in porch. There will be a curfew, just to warn you ahead of time." the students groaned. "Don't worry it's not till twelve." they cheered. The teachers all laughed at their excitement.

"Wow, check this out Yash." Kagome said holding up a brochure. "There's an entire village surrounding the resort. There's shopping and restraunts, oh and shows too. This is going to be great." she said excitedly. Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm glad your excited." he said. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She smiled up at him with the smile he fell in love with.

* * *

At the Resort.

"Oh, wow this place is beautiful." Sango said stepping off the bus and grabbing her suit cases.

"Oh I know. This is going to be a great vacation." Kagura replied. "Better be careful sis you might blend in to the scenery, we'll never see you again if you get lost."

"Oh, ha ha." Kahnna responded.

"Ok kids, here are your cabin assignments. Kagome, Sango, Kilala, and Ayame with Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga, in cabin 1. Naraku, Bonkotsu, Jakotsu, and Kaguromaru with Kagura, Kahnna, Abi, and Yura in cabin 2." the teacher continued until all the students were assigned a cabin. The resort workers then took all the student by tram to their individual cabin.

-In Cabin 1-

"This place is huge." Kouga said walking through the door.

"Seriously, the school really went all out this year." Shippo said. Kilala nodded in agreement. The four girls and four boys made their way up the stairs to the two four person bedrooms.

-In the girls room-

Kagome opened the door and was greeted by four individual beds. Each was bare, because they had to bring their own linens. Each bed was hand carved oak with four matching dressers and night stands. There was one large closet with four section built in. In the bathroom there was a Jacuzzi tub and four shower stalls. It was the same in the boys room.

Each girl chose a bed and made it. Kagome put out a black comforter with a white orchid on it and black and white polka dotted sheets and matching pillow cases. Sango put out a pink comforter with orange strips and matching orange sheets. Ayame put out a lime green comforter with purple hearts and purple sheets. And Kilala put out a navy blue comforter that said surfs up in white letters.

Kagome looked over at Kilala. "Praying for warmer weather?" she asked laughing.

"Hell yea." Kilala replied. "Gonna frickin' freeze my ass off up here." the four girls laughed.

"Hey what's so funny?" Miroku asked leaning on the door frame.

"Nothing Roku." Kagome replied.

"Yea, just a little wishful thinking." Sango continued. Miroku just brushed it off.

"Anyway we're heading down to the store for some groceries, do you want to come?"

"Sure, count me in." Ayame said. The other girls agreed and followed Miroku downstairs.

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kouga sat in the common room waiting when the five teens came down.

"Ready?" Shippo asked they all nodded and headed out.

* * *

"This village is adorable." Sango said as they walked down the street. Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand down the street.

"Isn't this place great, Yash?" Kagome asked.

"Sure is." He replied nonchalantly. She smiled at him.

"Kagome!" Kagura yelled from behind them. Kagome turned around to see Kagura, Kahnna, and Bonkotsu walking up to them.

"Hey guys, looks like you guys had the same idea." Sango said.

"Ha, more like it we got roped into it." Bonkotsu said.

"Yea, everyone else was completely game for getting groceries, they just didn't want to actually bother coming." Kahnna said.

"Bunch of lazy asses." Kagura mumbled. Everyone laughed.

The group finished talking then went to do their shopping. When they were done everyone went back to their cabins.

That Night

Everyone sat in the common room watching tv as they ate dinner. Miroku being the expert cook that he is made a delicious meal.

"Wow Roku, it's good to see that your cooking skills haven't changed." Kagome said.

"Yea well why change a good thing." He replied.

**SLAP!**

"Hands to yourself, Miroku." Sango said. Everyone anime sweat dropped.

"Pervert." Kilala said.

"You wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't." He replied.

"He has a point." Kouga said. "It's like we've all got a part to play in our little circle of friends and Miroku just happens to be the pervert." Everyone starred at Kouga. "What?" He asked.

"That was…..deep." Ayame said. "I'm impressed."

"Hey, I'm not just a mindless jock ya know. I do have a sensitive side too." Kouga replied defensively. They all laughed.

Meanwhile

Laugh while you can, dear Kagome."

* * *

A/N: There you go people chapter 12 hope you like it. Please read and review. And thanks to all of you who have been reviewing.

You know who you are.


	13. skiing,snowboarding and snowball fights

-1Reunited

Chapter 13: Skiing, Sledding, Snowboarding, and Snowball Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other commonly named item

--

The rays of the sun shone through the curtains of the girls room. Slowly Kagome got up and closed the curtains, shading the room in darkness.

"Thank god." Sango mumbled. Kagome climbed back in bed and pulled the covers up letting sleep over take her.

"Shhh." Whispered Miroku as he led the other three boys down the hall toward the girls room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Roku?" Kouga asked.

"Yea, if I know Kagome she'll be pist if we do this." Inuyasha said.

"Same with Kilala. She's scary when she's mad." Shippo said.

"Relax. What are you men or mice?" Miroku taunted.

The four boys stopped right in front of the girls door. Miroku put his hand on the knob and signaled a countdown from three with his fingers. When he reached one he threw the door open and the boys rushed in making as much noise as possible.

The four girls jumped clear out of their skins.

"What the hell!" Kilala yelled.

"Are you insane?" Sango screeched.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ayame and Kagome yelled at the same time.

"Told you this was a bad idea." Miroku said. The other three boys looked at him incredulously. Then without warning they all slapped him in the back of the head.

"Idiot." Inuyasha mumbled as they excited the room. When they were gone Miroku looked toward the girls.

"So ladies." Miroku said in his best player voice.

"GET OUT!" They all yelled throwing their pillows at them.

--

"So everything is set up then?" Naraku asked the being on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, everything is ready." they confirmed.

"Good. I don't want any screw ups."

--

"So, what's up for today?" Sango asked sitting down next to Kilala with a plate of food.

"How about we hit the slopes." Kagome suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kilala agreed.

"Sweet. Gonna bust out my new moves." Kouga said cockily. "It's gonna be like dude."

"So much for a deep, sensitive side." Ayame whispered to Kiala. Kilala giggled. Kouga glared.

--

"Kagura, Kahnna!" Sango yelled from across the main cabin.

"Hey guys. Hitting the slopes?" Kagura asked.

"Yep." Miroku replied.

"Great minds think alike I suppose." Kagome added. They all laughed.

AT THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN

Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagura and Bonkotsu strapped on their snow boards while the others put on their skis.

"Last one down, buys the rest lunch!" Kagura yelled taking off on the start pike.

"I'll get in on that." Kouga said.

"Wait for me!" Sango and Ayame yelled after them. Everyone took off down the mountain.

Kagura had a good lead but Kagome and Sango were coming up fast. As Kagome was pulling ahead, Inuyasha was pulling up behind the three girls. As he past he yelled out to Kagome.

"Sorry babe! This ones mine!"

"That's what you think!" She yelled back.

--

At the bottom of the Mountain

"Here they come. Be ready." a tall dark man said into a walkie talkie from the top of the mountain to his team at the bottom. "Don't screw it up."

"Yes, sir." They replied.

--

Kagome picked up speed and gained on Inuyasha quickly. She blew him a kiss as she passed. She soon pulled far ahead leaving him a good three minutes behind.

When she reached the bottom she unhooked her boots from her board and picked it up. Without even having the chance to catch her breath two medium built men rushed out of the woods adjacent to the end of the track and grabbed her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched the two men drag her into the woods as she struggled. Inuyasha reached the bottom with Kouga and Kagura. All three quickly unstrapped their boots and raced off after them.

--

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed.

"Shut up!" One of the men yelled back.

The two men continued to drag her a few more feet until they reached their destination. They dropped her on the ground and blocked her exit.

"Now, now boys. No need to be so rough." Naraku said coming up to the group.

"You bastard." Kagome said standing up. "What do you want?"

"Quite frankly my dear, you." He replied with an evil grin on his face. He approached her slowly and she backed away.

"Now don't be like that dear. You know you enjoyed our time together." he quickly gained ground on her and lifted her chin.

"Don't touch me you Jackass." Naraku's cocky smirk immediately disappeared.

--

The three teens ran quickly through the woods, following the tracks of the two men. As they approached a clearing they heard voices.

--

"Face it. Your just mad because I only dated you for one reason." she replied bitterly.

"And what would that be?" he asked his anger rising.

"Because I thought you were like Inuyasha." At this point his anger reached it's breaking point.

"Bitch!" he yelled slapping her to the ground. "How dare you compare me to the useless half breed!"

As he said that Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes and attacked Naraku. Punching him square in the jaw, Inuyasha watched as Naraku hit the ground an shattered into tiny little pieces of paper.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled. Dropping the thought as quickly as it came he turned and ran to Kagome's side where Kouga and Kagura were already helping her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked examining the slight pink mark on her cheek.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that bastard." Kouga growled. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Stop, please guys. Just stop." Kagome said. "I just want to have fun. Forget him, he's not important. Let's just get on with this vacation."

"Sure baby, anything you want." Inuyasha said leading her back through the woods.

"Hey!" Kilala yelled as the rest of their group ran up to them.

"What happened?" Sango asked, worry showing through in her voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kagome replied. "Let's just not talk about it. Ok?"

They were silent for a moment until Sango spoke up.

"Miroku lost by the way." they all started laughing. Miroku scowled.

"HEY!" a tall brunette boy yelled running up to the group.

"Oh great, here comes hobo." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Hojo stopped in front of the group out of breath.

"What's up Hojo?" Ayame asked.

"The whole class is meeting back at the main cabin for a huge snow ball fight." He explained.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Miroku said excitedly. Sango looked at him suspiciously.

"Your just trying to get out of buying us lunch aren't you?"

"Don't worry about it Sango. He can just buy us dinner." Kouga said.

"No way dinner's more expensive." Miroku protested.

"Let the moth out of your wallet, cheapskate." Sango replied irritated.

--

At the Main cabin

"Ok, here are the rules." The teacher started. "No low blows, girls." They giggled. "And no going out of the resort boundaries. Got it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Yamamoto." the class drowned.

"Good, then go have fun." She said.

The whole class took off out the doors when she gave the queue. As they rushed out they split into smaller groups. Kagome and Kilala took off towards the right with Shippo and Inuyasha close on their tails.

"_I have to keep an eye on Kagome, no matter what."_ Inuyasha thought.

MEANWHILE

Miroku took off towards the southern end of the resort after Sango.

"Revenge is going to be sweet." He thought. "We'll see who comes in last this time."

"I can't believe he's so dense." Sango thought as she noticed Miroku chase after her, taking the bait. "This is going to be easier then I thought."

--

Kouga ran around a corner at a secluded part of the resort. He'd been tracking Ayame, but now he seemed to have lost her. Just as he was about to give up and look else where a hand reached out and pulled him into the shadows.

"What the hell?" He said.

"Shhh." he heard in response. Whipping around he saw Ayame pressed into the corner.**(I don't know if I made it clear in earlier chapters but Ayame and Kouga are dating.)**

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "What about the snowball fight?"

"Forget the snowball fight. Let's just hang out you and me." She replied. Kouga smiled.

"Sure. Do you want to go back to the cabin?" she nodded. He kissed her sweetly and the two walked off toward the cabins.

--

"_Almost there. Come on a little closer, just a little closer………NOW!"_

"HEADS UP!" Kagome yelled as she pounced on a passing Inuyasha.

"What the hell!" He yelled as he spun around only to be knocked down By Kagome. He stared up at her cheerful face, taking it in before he ruined it.

"Why do you feel the need to pounce on me all the time?" He asked. She pouted.

"I'm sorry, baby." She got up and sat on the ground looking down at the ground as if to show she was sad. His breath caught in his throat.

"No, wait Kagome, I'm sorry I was only asking. I like it when you do that." He said relizing what he said was kind of inappropriate. She looked up.

"Really?" She asked in a sad voice.

"Really." He replied. She smiled evilly, which immediately gave him a bad feeling.

Before he even relized what happened she jammed a snowball in his face and took off running.

"What just happened?" He asked himself completely bewildered. "I think I just got dooped."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the next hill over." Catch me if you can!" She taunted.

"Hmph, we'll see about that." He said taking off at full speed after her.

--

"Where is she?" Miroku asked himself as he searched for the elusive brunette. As the thought escaped his lips a huge icy snowball was thrown at him from behind, and landed square between the shoulder blades.

"OW! Damn it!" He whined.

"Suck it up ya big baby." Sango said mockingly. Miroku turned around and glared at her.

"That fucking hurt! What's your problem?!" He yelled. Sango looked at him with wide puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I had hit you that hard." She said.

"Yea, well you did!" He yelled back.

"What the hell is your problem?! I said I was sorry!" Sango exclaimed. "Your completely over reacting . It's just a snowball!"

"Whatever." He scoffed storming off.

"What was that all about?" Kilala asked walking up to her friend.

"I don't know." Sango replied sadly.

"_But for some reason it really hurt." _She thought to herself.

--

Later that Night

"And then he just went off on me." Sango said almost in tears. Kagome got up and gave Sango a hug.

"Hy, don't worry. I'm sure by tomorrow everything will be ok." Ayame said.

"I know . It's just….. He's never yelled at me before." Sango replied.

"Can I throw something out here?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded. "I've known Miroku for a while now and even though he is a pervert he has this other little flaw."

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"He's really old fashion, ya know. He's not anti feminist. More like chivalrous. So when you snuck up on him and hit him with the snowball you kind of hit a nerve. You know he comes from a long line of monks. Well the monks use to take in young women who lost their families to war in the feudal era. So like I said chivalrous."

"Urgh! I'm such an idiot." Sango said dropping her head in her hands.

MEANWHILE

"I'm such an idiot." Miroku groaned. "Stupid chivalrous pride."

"Calm down man. Just apologize." Kouga said.

"Ha! I doubt she'll ever speak to me again."

"Relax. Not to make things worse but if you would just grow a pair and tell her how you feel, this wouldn't have happened." Inuyasha said. Miroku groaned, beating himself in the face with a pillow.

--

**A/N:** Ok people chapter 13. Enjoy. Please read and review.


	14. A Romantic Apology

-1Reunited

Chapter 14: A Romantic Apology

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

"_Think………Think………Think………Think." Miroku chanted in his head. "Gotta come up with a good apology." He continued._

Kouga walked into the living room to find Miroku starring at the wall. He watched him for a minutes trying to figure out what he was looking at. Giving up a few minutes later he walked up to the Miroku's sitting figure and waved his hand in front of his face. Miroku snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you starring at?" Kouga asked as if Miroku was crazy.

"I was starring?" Miroku questioned. Kouga nodded. "Oh."

"What's wrong man?" Kouga asked.

Miroku sighed. "I'm trying to figure out how to apologize to Sango?"

"Just do what I do when Ayame's mad at me." Kouga started.

"What's that?" Miroku asked.

"Well I take her out to dinner, a nice moonlit walk, and a heart felt apology speech."

Miroku thought about it. "That might just work." He said.

"Trust me. It's always the thought that counts."

* * *

Kagome sat by the fire of the main cabin sipping hot chocolate and watching the snow fall. Inuyasha quietly walked up behind her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey." she said as he sat next to her.

"Hey." he replied. "How are you?"

"Good, why?" She asked.

"Just asking." she shrugged. "So, mind if I ask you a question?" Inuyasha continued.

"Shoot." Kagome replied.

"It's about Sango and Miroku." He started. "Miroku feels really bad about yesterday." she nodded, showing her understanding. "So he wants to ask her out on a date."

"And, you need information on her mood." Kagome finished.

"Exactly. So can you help me?" Inuyasha asked eagerly. Kagome sighed.

"Did he ask you to ask me?" she asked.

"No." He replied. "I wanted to tell him if it was bad and leave him alone if it was good."

"Truthfully. She's kinda blaming herself for him getting mad. And she feels really bad." Kagome replied.

"Damn, so does he." Inuyasha said.

"Well then let's hope everything goes well."

* * *

"_Ok, you can do this. Just relax, take a deep breath, and go for it." _Miroku thought to himself. He took a deep breath and stood tall in front of the girls door. Stealing his nerves he knocked, and stepped back to wait.

Sango answered the door a few minutes later. She looked surprised to see him.

"Uh, hi." Miroku said dumbly.

"Hi." Sango responded.

"Um, are you busy tonight?" He asked.

"No I don't think so." She replied.

"Ok, well I was hoping you might go out with me tonight." Sango inwardly gushed.

"Yea, sure, that sounds great." She replied happily.

"Great, I'll see you tonight about 8:00?" Sango nodded.

Miroku walked away feeling confident. A huge smile on his face.

* * *

That Night

Miroku looked in the mirror as he straightened his collar. He wore a purple dress shirt and black jeans. He took a deep breath.

"Man, I hope I don't screw this up." Miroku said to himself.

"Calm down, dude. You'll be fine. Just be yourself and everything will be fine." Kouga said.

"Right."

Miroku exited the boys room and walked toward the girls.

Meanwhile

Sango looked in the mirror straightening her hair. She wore a warm tan dress sweater and nice blue jeans. She took a deep breath.

"I can't wait." she said. Kagome smiled. Before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Sango went up to it and opened it to see Miroku. She smiled.

"Hi." she greeted.

"Hi. Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded. Grabbing her coat they both headed out.

* * *

"Here we are." Miroku said guiding Sango into a beautiful restraunt.

"Wow, Roku this place is beautiful." Sango said.

The hostess escorted the two teens to their table. Both got comfortable and looked at the menu. A few minutes later the waitor came by and took their orders. When he left the two teens sat in a some what awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." they both said at the same time. They starred at each other for a moment then laughed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad at you over what happened." Miroku said.

"It's ok. I could have been a little more sensitive about it too." Sango explained. They smiled at each other.

"So are we cool?" Miroku asked.

"Like the other side of the pillow." Sango replied. They laughed again.

The two teens continued their dinner in a friendly atmosphere. They laughed and talked the whole time having a ton of fun in the others company.

* * *

After Dinner

Sango and Miroku stepped out of the restraunt.

"That was great, Miroku. Thank you." Sango said. He smiled at her.

"It's not over yet." He replied leading her down the street.

As they turned the corner Sango's jaw dropped. Miroku smirked.

"Oh my god." She said. There in front of them was a horse drawn sleigh.

Miroku took Sango's hand and guided her to the sleigh. Helping her up, she got comfortable next to him and covered up with fur blanket that was provided. She smiled as the sleigh started moving.

"You've really out done yourself." She said. Miroku smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." he replied.

The sleigh continued on a small path through town and out into the woods. The path was lit by a row of crystal hanging lights on either side.

"Did you do all this?" Sango asked, starring at the lights.

"You give me way to much credit. The lights were already here, but I was hoping you would like them." Miroku explained.

"You might like this, too." he said as they passed through a canopy arch made of vines and flowers. Sango gasped.

"Oh my god…….it's……it's beautiful." she gushed.

The sleigh stopped in at the entrance of the garden just outside the canopy arch. Stepping out of the sleigh Miroku helped Sango down and led her to a small bench in the middle of a ring of roses.

Sango starred in wonder.

"How are all of these flowers still growing?" She asked.

"A demon owns the garden, he uses magic to keep the flowers growing all year long." Miroku explained.

"Wow." she said smiling. Sitting on the bench, both teens sat in silence admiring the flowers.

Becoming extremely nervous, Miroku decided to get his plan going. He turned towards Sango gaining her attention.

"_Willyougooutwithme?" _He asked a little faster then he planed.

"What?" she asked confused. He took a deep breath.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked again, a lot clearer.

She blushed. "Yes." she replied. She smiled back and then slowly leaned in for a chaste kiss.

* * *

A/N: Ok chapter 14 hope you like it. Sorry I took so long to update. Please read and review.

-RED


	15. The Talk

Reunited

Chapter 15:

* * *

Miroku and Sango walked up the front porch steps and into their cabin. Standing at the door of the girls Miroku leaned down and gave Sango a soft chaste kiss. Pulling away, she smiled.

"I had a great time tonight, Roku." She said.

"Same here." he replied.

They kissed once more before heading to their own rooms.

* * *

In the girls room

Sango stepped quietly into the dark room, careful not to wake her roommates. She slipped into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. When she was done she slipped back out only to be startled when the light flipped on.

"What the hell?!" she gasped grasping her chest. She turned around to come face to face with her three room mates. "My god, you scared the hell out of me." Sango said.

"Sorry." Ayame replied for the group.

"Yea, yea never mind about that, what happened?" Kilala asked.

"What?" Sango asked confused.

"What happened with you and Roku?" Kilala repeated annoyed.

"Oh." she said with a huge smile on her face. "It was great." The girls awed.

"What did you guys do?" Ayame asked.

Sango smiled and walked over to sit on Kagome's bed.

"Well, first off he took me to this really beautiful restraunt. And then we took a walk down the block, where get this, he had a horse drawn sleigh waiting."

"Oh my god seriously?" Kagome gasped.

"That's so romantic." Ayame continued. Sango smiled.

"That's not even all of it. We rode the sleigh to this garden on the outside of town and all the flowers were blooming and it was so warm." she paused. "We walked into the garden and sat on this bench in the middle of the garden and then he asked me out." Sango explained happily.

"Oh my god, go Roku." Kagome said.

"Who knew the lech had it in him." Kilala replied. They all laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile

Miroku walked into his room to be greeted by his three room mates.

"Dude, what happened?" Kouga asked.

"Nothing' really." Miroku said. Walking into the bathroom to change.

"Dude, that's not funny. Why you gonna leave us hanging like that." Shippo said. Miroku sighed. He walked out of the bathroom and toward his bed.

"Let's just say that you and Kilala are the only one's who need to get together now, if you know what I mean." Shippo blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said. Kouga and Inuyasha laughed.

"A little touchy there, aren't we Shippo." Kouga said.

"No!" he snapped back.

"Really, then why so tense?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not tense, I'm annoyed, there's a difference." Shippo replied.

"Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night." Inuyasha said.

"You're all insane!" Shippo snapped getting out of bed and grabbing his blanket and pillow.

"Where are you going?" Kouga asked.

"I'm sleeping on the couch, far away from the crazy people." Shippo yelled back storming off downstairs.

When the door slammed shut the three remaining boys looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Shippo walked into the living room mumbling to himself.

"Stupid jerks. They don't know what their talking about. Idiots."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Kilala asked from the kitchen door, startling him.

"AHH!" He screeched. "You scared the hell out of me."

"That seems to be the theme tonight." She said. He looked confused. "Never mind." she said. "So why do you seem so agitated?" she asked.

"It's nothing, just the guys acting retarded." he said.

"Really?" She asked seductively. He nodded.

Looking up he noticed she was closer to him. They starred each other in the eye for a few moments before pouncing on each other. They ravaged each other…….

Shippo shot up in bed sweating like crazy. Looking around he noticed he was in the living room.

"Shit." he hissed. "I fell asleep." he collapsed back on the couch and sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

A/N: Ok chapter 15. Enjoy. Please read and review. Chapter 16 up really soon.


	16. Stranded

Reunited

Chapter 16: Stranded

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Inuyasha walked to the bedroom door and opened it to reveal Kagome on the other side. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the other two males in the room were decent. When he saw they were, he stepped aside to let her in.

"Hey babe, What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, I just came to ask if you know why Shippo is sleeping on the couch?" She replied.

The three boys looked at each other and laughed. Kagome looked at them confused.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Miroku said still laughing a little. She shook off the confusion and changed the subject.

"Whatever." she started. "Anyway, we are all going to hit the slopes. Care to join us?" she asked.

"Sure give us a few minutes." Kouga said standing from his place on his bed.

"K." she replied happily peck Inuyasha on the lips and walking out.

When she was gone Inuyasha turned to the other boys.

"Do you think we were a little to hard on Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"He'll get over it. If anything it'll make him think about her more." Inuyasha said.

"Yea, just think about it as a push in the right direction." Kouga said.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Ok class, listen up." The teacher said entering the room. "Since we will be leaving for the class trip in a few days, all the teachers thought it would be a good idea if we went over a few things, just in case something should happen." she took a breath. "Now, if there is a snowstorm, and you were to get separated from your group, try to find shelter, and if you can't hunker down in the snow and build walls up around you to keep the heat in."

"There are cave all around the resort in which you can find hot springs. If you find one do not hesitate to get in the water it will keep you warm and prevent hypothermia until you are found or the storm blows over."

_End Flashback_

* * *

The group of friends had been on the slopes for a good two hours when the wind started to pick up.

"We should get back to the main cabin." Kagome said. "The weather is getting worse."

"I agree." Sango said.

Everyone agreed and started down the mountain toward the main cabin. The men of the group took charge and held on to the girls as the wind picked up even more.

"I can barely see." Inuyasha yelled over the wind.

"Can't smell anything either." Kouga responded just as loud.

The group finally made it to the cabin. As they neared the door swung open to reveal their teacher.

"Hurry, Children, quickly." She yelled.

They all heaved a sigh of relief as they entered the warm cabin.

"Kagome!" Kagura called running over to the girl from her place by the window. She hugged her tightly.

"Are you guys ok?" Bonkotsu asked walking over behind Kagura from the same window.

"Yea we're all fine." Miroku responded.

"Hey." Sango said getting everyone's attention. They all looked toward her. "Where's Shippo and Kilala?"

* * *

"Hang on Kilala, I think we're lost." Shippo said hanging on to her tightly.

"Over there." she said pointing. Shippo looked up and saw the cave she was pointing to. He guided her over to it and after careful inspection they entered.

Both teens sat down against the wall and curled up to keep warm.

"Are we going to be ok?" Kilala asked fear seeping into her voice. Shippo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

* * *

Sango sat close to Miroku wrapped in his arms. She sniffled a little gaining Miroku attention. Looking down he saw tears running down her face. He wiped them away and lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"Don't worry, Shippo won't let anything happen to Kilala." he said. She nodded.

"I know, I'm just worried." she said.

"We all are."

* * *

Kilala started shivering uncontrollably. Shippo pulled her closer to keep her warm. A warm breeze blew toward them from the back of the cave.

"Did you feel that?" Kilala asked looking up at him. He nodded.

Standing Shippo made his way toward the back of the cave.

"Kilala, check this out!" Shippo yelled. Kilala stood up and walked back toward Shippo.

"What is it?" she asked. Shippo stepped aside as she came up.

"A hot spring."

* * *

A/N: There you are Chapter 16. I hop you enjoyed it sorry I took so long to update. Things are really crazy around here. Anyway I absolutely love opening my email and seeing reviews, it totally makes my day a whole lot brighter. So do me a favor, let the sun shine, click the small blue button just underneath the text and REVIEW! Thank you. J

-RED


	17. The Hot Spring

Reunited

Chapter 17: The Hot Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…….Bummer

* * *

_Last Time_

"Kilala! Check this out!" Shippo yelled. Kilala stood and walked back toward Shippo.

"What is it?" she asked. Shippo stepped aside as she walked up.

"A hot spring."

* * *

_Now…….On With the Show! XD_

"This is great." Shippo said. "It's just like the teacher said. All we have to do is soak in the water until the storm passes and we'll be able to keep warm."

Kilala looked a bit worried. Shippo noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We don't have any extra clothes, or bathing suits." she said. "So how……. How are we going to be able to soak in the water?" she stuttered.

Shippo blushed as a thought crossed his mind. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

* * *

_We're sorry the number you have dialed is currently out of range. Please hang up and try again later._

Ayame hung up her cell phone. "Damn it." she hissed. "It's still not working." Kouga pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry babe, they'll be fine." He said.

Kagura sat on the window sill of the large picture window in the main cabin.

"Hey." Bonkotsu said walking up to her. "Mind if I join you?" she nodded. He sat down next to her. The two teens sat in silence starring out at the scenery.

"It's beautiful." Bonkotsu said.

"Yea." she replied. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Is it just me, or do Kagura and Bonkotsu look pretty cozy over there?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked over at the window. He chuckled.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?" she asked.

"Leave them alone, if they like each other they will handle it themselves." He said.

"I don't know what your talking about, that's not what I was thinking at all." she said.

"Sure."

* * *

"Are you ok, your turning red?" Kilala asked. Shippo blushed even more.

"Yea, I'm fine." he replied. "I think I know how to solve our problem." he continued blushing an impossible shade darker.

Kilala watched the look on his face until realization hit her.

"Oh." she said, turning away and blushing.

A Few Minutes Later

"Don't look."

"I swear I'm not looking. Here I'll turn around." Shippo said putting his hand over his eyes. Kilala quickly slipped into the water and slouched down so she was covered past her chest.

"Ok." she said. Shippo turned around and got comfortable on the seat/ledge.

"So I guess I can cross skinny dipping off the list of things to do before I'm thirty." He said.

"I really don't think this counts as skinny dipping." Kilala said.

"Actually it fits our criteria." he explained. She looked confused. Shippo noticed "Back I fifth grade the guys and I made these lists of things to do before we're thirty. For some of them we made a criteria so we couldn't cheat."

"Really?" Kilala asked suddenly intrigued. "What's the criteria for skinny dipping?"

Shippo blushed again, suddenly feeling really self conscious.

"No clothes, A water sorce, and…… a pretty….g..girl." he stuttered. Now Kilala was blushing.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked shyly. He nodded. Both teens blushed profusely.

* * *

"It looks like the storms slowing down." Kouga said. "We should be able to go out and find the others in a few hours."

"I hope so." Ayame said.

* * *

A/N: Ok chapter 17, hope you like it. Please read and review.

-RED


	18. Awkward

Reunited

Chapter 18: Awkward

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**LEMON WARNING**

* * *

Moans, grunts, sighs, gasps

"We shouldn't be doing this." Shippo breathed out. Kilala removed her lips from his neck.

"Do you want stop?" She asked breathlessly. He shook his head 'no' "The stop complaining." he looked at her surprised. He knew she was tough, but he had never seen this side of her before.

All thought flew from his mind when he felt her brush her hand against his manhood. He grunted in approval. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, which were stratling his waist, causing her to moan in anticipation. He pulled her back down to him and captured her lips with his in a firery kiss.

Their hands were roaming all of each other's bodies, massaging and groping. Kilala inhaled sharply as Shippo reached down to massage her clit. She buried her face in his neck, moaning as the knot in her stomach became tighter. She reached down and wrapped her hand around him. She began to pump her hand up and down squeezing every once and awhile. He grunted and groaned at her actions. They removed their hands simultaneously.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"Just do it."

Shippo repositioned himself under her and carefully slipped into her slowly. She closed her eyes tightly as a stinging pain shot through her body. She rested her head on his shoulder when he stopped upon reaching her barrier. Taking a deep breath he thrust himself quickly the rest of the way. She gasped, burying her face in his shoulder. He whispered soothing words into her ear until the pain was gone.

"Ok." she said.

Shippo began moving in and out of her. Both teens were gasping and moaning as their orgasms hit them. Kilala climbed off of Shippo just as her cell phone rang.

Scooting away from Shippo she reached over the side of the spring wall and grabbed her cell phone out of her coat pocket.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Kilala! Oh thank God, where are you?"_ Ayame replied sounding relieved to hear her friends voice.

"Ayame? We're in a cave near the main cabin." she responded.

"_Ok hun stay there we're coming to get you guys." _Ayame said hanging up shortly after.

Kilala turned back to shippo. "The others are coming to find us. We should get dressed." she said. He nodded. Both teens got out of the spring and redressed. From then until the others found them, neither teen talked to the other. It was extremely awkward.

* * *

In the girls room four days later

Kilala had just finished packing her bags and was now watching her best friends rush around the room packing their bags.

"I can't believe how fast this trip has gone." Kagome said.

"Tell me about it." Sango replied.

Ayame finished with her packing and sat on her bed looking over at Kilala, who had by now lain back on the bed and was starring at the ceiling, deep in concentration.

"Hey Kilala?" Ayame questioned. Kilala looked up. "Are you ok? You've been kind of quiet since the storm." The other two girls looked toward the pair. Kilala looked back up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"Kilala, if there's something wrong you can tell us." Sango said sitting down on her own bed. Kagome also took a seat.

Kilala sighed. She sat up but didn't look at any of her friends.

"Something kinda happened in that cave the other day." she started, not looking up. She took another deep breath. "If I tell you what happened, you can't tell anyone." she said finally looking up.

"You know we wouldn't say anything." Sango said.

"Yea, we love you hun, anything you have to say will stay between us." Ayame said. The three girls got up and replaced themselves on Kilala's bed.

She took another deep breath.

"Shippo and I…….well we kind of…… you know……….had sex." she explained. She watched her friends jaws dropped.

"How did it this happen?" Sango asked.

"Were you safe?" Ayame asked.

"Was he good?" Kagome asked. They all looked towards her appalled. "What? It's a legitimate question."

Looking back at Kilala, Sango was the first to speak.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

"Yea, I do a lot. But you see, he hasn't said anything and I'm afraid he regrets it. I mean what if I scared him off?" Kilala replied nervous.

"Honey, your not going to know unless you talk to him." Ayame said calmly.

"I know but what if I say something and he thinks I'm desperate or something?"

"I haven't known Shippo that long, but I really don't think he would be that way. He's not exactly the kind of guy to take a girls virginity and leave her." Kagome explained. Kilala nodded. She took a deep breath.

"I just don't know what to do. This has never happened to me before."

* * *

The next morning

"Come on kids! Everyone on the bus!" the teacher called ushering everyone on the bus. Once everyone was ready the bus headed home.

Miroku and Sango sat side by side. Sango was watching Miroku play his hand held video game while she listened to music. Kagome was resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder sleeping while he fiddled with his cell phone. And Ayame and Kouga were both asleep. Shippo and Kilala both made it a point to sit far away from the other.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha was going through his text messages when his phone went off. It was a text from Sesshomaru.

'_Rin in labor, going to mercy general. Come when you get home.'_

Inuyasha sat up straight. Gaining Miroku's attention and waking Kagome.

"What's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"Rin's in labor." He explained. Kagome sat up along with Miroku, which gained Sango's attention.

"What, How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru just text me." he replied.

"Oh my god. I can't believe we're not there." she said. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry. It'll only take an hour to get home, and as soon as we do we'll go to the hospital."

* * *

A/N: Ok chapter 18. Please read and review. Sorry if the ending kind of sucked. Lol. check out my profile and vote on what you think my next story should be.


	19. Saya Lyn and Naomi Lyn Takahashi

Reunited

Chapter 19: Saya and Naomi Lyn Takahashi

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha……… sigh…… oh well I can dream though.

* * *

"Honey, please stop pacing." Izioy said watching her husband walk back and forth in the hospital waiting room.

"I'm sorry dear, but the suspense is killing me." Inutashio replied sitting next to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her and sat back breathing deeply. They sat in silence for a minute or two until the waiting room doors burst open.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran into the waiting room and burst through the doors startling both Inuyasha's parents.

"How is Rin?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"She's fine, there getting ready to push." Izioy said. Kagome smiled and sighed.

"Thank God." she said. Inuyasha silently agreed.

MEANWHILE

"There beautiful aren't they?" Rin asked smiling down at her beautiful baby girls.

"Yes, just like their mother." Sesshomaru replied also smiling down at his two daughters. "Theirs names are perfect, too."

"Saya Lyn and Naomi Lyn Takahashi." Rin stated smiling ear to ear.

Both young girls looked like little puppies. Saya Lyn looked like her mother with black hair and little black puppy ears with white tips and deep brown eyes, and Naomi Lyn looked like her father with white hair and little white puppy ears with black tips and deep amber eyes.

"Do you remember when I said on our wedding day that this is the greatest day of my life?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I do." Rin replied.

"Well I think that moment just tied with this one." he continued smiling. She smiled up at him.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked throught the doors of the waiting room gaining the attention of it's occupants. They all stood in front of him.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked anxiously.

"She's fine both girls are completely healthy." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome and Izioy smiled.

"Can we see her?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, go ahead back."

Izioy and Kagome were the first ones down the hall followed by the others. They all walked into a hospitl room at the end of the hall where they saw Rin sitting up on the bed and two basinets sitting next to her. She was looking down and smiling at them.

Kagome and Izioy walked up o the new mother and awed at the adorable little girls in the basinets. The men stood back from them near the door watching as the loves of their lives played with the little new borns.

* * *

Ok this chapter sucks I know, don't worry though the next will be better

(cross my heart, hope to die, and live another day)

-RED


	20. Sleepover

Reunited

Chapter 20: Sleepover

* * *

"So you're going to Sango's all night, leaving me all alone tonight." Inuyasha pouted.

"Aww, poor baby." Kagome cooed. "I promise I'll make it up to you." Inuyasha continued to pout. She leaned up to him and kissed him fully on the lips. When she pulled away, she smiled up at him.

"Try and make that last all night, baby. And I'll see you in the morning." she said walking away and out the door. Inuyasha watched as she drove away.

"Someone's whipped." Sesshomaru said walking down the stairs.

"Shut up, fluffy." Inuyasha replied shutting the door. He followed Sesshomaru into the kitchen.

"So anything happen with Naraku on the trip?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha scoffed.

"He attacked her when we were snowboarding." he explained. Sesshomaru whipped around. "Apparently he's hired a few thugs. They grabbed her and dragged her into the woods."

"Bastard." he mumbled.

"I got a good shot at him, too."

"We have to keep a closer eye on him, especially if he has help." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kagome pulled into the driveway of Sango's home. She parked her black convertible beetle behind Kilala's red convertible. Getting out, she grabbed her black duffel bag and headed toward the door.

Ringing the door bell she waited for a moment before a short blackish brown haired boy answered the door.

"Hi." she greeted.

"Hello." the boy greeted shyly.

"Who is it, Kohaku?" Sango asked walking up behind the boy. "Oh Kagome you're here, come on in." she continued. Kohaku stepped aside to let her in. sango then led her up to her room where Kilala and Ayame were waiting.

"Sorry I'm late, Inuyasha wouldn't let me leave." Kagome said.

"I know what you mean, Kouga practically begged me to stay with him tonight." Ayame said.

"Yea well Miroku knows better then to ask anything of me after what he did yesterday." Sango said. The other girls looked confused. "I caught him starring at the cheerleaders." the other girls gasped and then broke into laughter. "It's really not that big a deal, but I love having something to hold over his head."

"Ha! If you really want something to hold over his head I have plenty of ammunition from his childhood." Kagome said. They laughed again.

"So Sango? Was that you're brother?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"Yea, Kohaku, he's thirteen." she explained.

"Really? I have a brother that age. His names Sota. He lives in London with my mom." Kagome explained.

"Why do they live in London?" Ayame asked.

"Well a few years ago, my parents got a divorce. They still loved each other they just never got to see each other because of work. I was old enough to decided who I wanted to live with and I knew my brother wanted to live with my mom so I stayed with my dad so he wouldn't be alone." she explained.

"Do you get to see them?" Kilala asked.

"Yea actually I'm going to go this summer to visit them." she said. "I'm going to ask Inuyasha to go with me."

"Aww, that would be the perfect romantic summer get away." Sango said. Kagome smiled. Then something dawned on her.

"Kilala?" she started turning toward her. "Did you ever talk to Shippo?" Kilala's smile dropped.

* * *

**!KABOOM!**

"Ha! I win!" Kouga yelled dropping his game controller and dancing around the room.

"Dude, sit down. That looks so wrong." Inuyasha said.

Shippo just laughed.

"So are you guys going to the Winter carnival?" Kouga asked finally sitting down.

"We are." Inuyasha replied. "Kagome hasn't been to one since she moved."

"What about you Miroku?"

"Probably, it all depends on what Sango want's to do. But I think the better question is, is Shippo going to ask Kilala?"

Shippo cringed at his questioned.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." he replied avoiding eye contact.

The other guys looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

Kilala starred at her hands avoiding her friends gazes.

"Kilala?" Sango questioned caringly. She looked up unable to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Sweety what's wrong?" Ayame asked. Kilala took a deep breath as more tears fell.

Kagome crawled over to her wrapping her arm around her comfortingly.

"You can tell us, Kilala." she said. She took another deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 20 up. Took long enough. Lolz. Sorry about that my laptop crashed and took every story I've ever typed along with my pictures with it. -sniffles-

Anyway the writers block has past and I have the entire story planned out up until the first chapter of the sequeal. It's called Summer of Love. It'll be a short story because I plan on writing another story after that called senior year.

PLEASE!! REVIEW!!

-RED


	21. Talk It Out

Reunited

Chapter 21: Talk it out

* * *

Silence

"Someone plaease say something." Kilala pleaded.

"Are...are you sure?" Ayame asked slightly shaken form the news.

"Not exactly, I mean I'm late but..." she replied trailing off.

Silence

"Alright that's it." Kagome said standing up and grabbing her cell phone out of her duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"I'm calling Inuyasha. The guys are hanging out tonight. We'll have them come over and **YOU** can talk to Shippo." she replied.

"I don't know if I can." Kilala said.

"We'll be here for you." Ayame said.

"Yea." Sango added. "We'll go downstairs ad you guys can talk up here. If you need help just call us."

Kilala nodded hesitantly.

* * *

Ring...Ring...Ri

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered.

"Yash? It's Kagome, what are you guys doing?" Kagome asked.

"Just playing video games, why?" he replied.

"Well we were wondering if you guys wanted to come over and watch a movie?" she explained.

"Hang on I'll ask the guys." he said, removing the phone from his ear.

"Hey, do you guys want to go watch a movie at Sango's?

"Sure." Kouga replied.

"Sounds good." Miroku said.

Shippo didn't say anything, just plastered a fdake smile on his face. Inuyasha put the phone back up to his ear.

"Alright, we'll be there soon." he told her hanging up.

* * *

"_Shit"_ Shipppo thought as he watched the scenery pass by outside the window. _"What the hell am_ _I going to do? She probably hates me by now."_

"Shippo!?" Miroku yelled, snapping the kitsune out of his thoughts.

"Whta?" he asked

"We're here." he continued. Shippo looked around and realized he was right. Climbing out of the car they all headed toward the front door. Kagome answered before they even knocked.

"Hey guys." she greeted smiling. Inuyahsa pecked her on the lips before leading the precession into the house, Shippo bringing up the rear.

He took one look at her and knew she knew. She passed him a note as he walked past her. When she was gone, along with everyone else, he opened the folded piece of paper and read the note.

_-Shippo_

_Kilala is upstairs. You two can't avoid each other anymore. _

"Huh, a set up. Never would have guested that." he thought.

Taking a deep breath he headed up the stairs. He stopped at the closed door of Sango's room.

"Come on Shippo, you can do this." he thought. With one last deep breath he opened the door, to find Kilala sitting nervously on the bed. She looked toward the door as it opened. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Shippo walked into the room shutting the door behind him. He walked cautiously toward her to sit across from her.

They sat in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"For what?" they continued. A small smile crept up on their faces.

"You first." she said.

"Right." he replied. Pausing before he continued. "I'm sorry if I've been avoiding you/ I just don't know where we stand." he said.

"I understand, it's been the same for me." she explained.

"Then we put this silly awkwardness behind us?" he asked. She hesitated the small smile that had formed earlier quickly disappearing again.

"No." she finally replied.

"Why?" he asked, the hurt evident in his voice. She took a deep breath, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Because I think I'm pregnant." she replied bluntly trying not to cry.

Shippo's eyes widened in shock. Kilala grew even more nervous at his silence.

"Please say something." she pleaded. "Anything."

"Are you sure?" he asked still in shock.

"Not a hundered percent." she replied. "But I'm late."

He took a deep breath.

"Alright then!" he said out of nowhere, standing and then sitting next to her. He pulled her into a hug. She was stunned. "We'll do this together."

She pulled away still surprised, tears in her eyes.

"You're ok with this?" he smiled.

"Can't think of anyone better I'd want to be with." he said. She smiled. They hugged.

* * *

MEANWHILE.

The girls all sat curled up to their boyfriends on the couch in the livingroom. All was quiet save for the movie playing.

_**Gurggles**_

Sango giggles.

"Sorry." Miroku said holding his stomach. "We never did get that pizza."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go get some snacks." Sango said.

"I'll help you." Kagome said following her friend into the kitchen.

"You relaly didn't need to help." Sango said smiling.

"I know." she replied heading toward the stairs.

"Where are oyu going?"

"To check on Kilala and Shippo." she replied. "I'll only be a minute.

Kagome walked quietly up the stairs and stood in front of Sango's bedroom door. She put her ear up to it but heard nothing. Carefully and quietly she turned the knob on the door and opened it. Peering inside the room she saw Kilala and Shippo curled up on the bed asleep.

She smiled at them, ten quietly crept back out.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 21! I'm on a roll! Please review!

* * *

NEXT TIME

"Well? What does it say?" Shippo asked his voice full of different emotions she couldn't explain.


	22. Winter Carnival

Reunited

Reunited

Chapter 22: Winter Carnival

* * *

"Come on Kagome, we're going to be late." Inuyasha yelled through the door of Kagome's room.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." She replied opening the door. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

There in front of him was Kagome dressed in a brown skirt with deep solid blue panty hoes and matching blue sweater. Also a pair of brown knee high boots and matching brown jacket. She wore a blue tabogan hat and matching scarf.

A peck on the cheek brought him out of his daze.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"That nice comment you made about the way I lok." She replied.

"But I didn't say anything." She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"You didn't have to." She replied giving him a kiss.

"I'm never going to understand women." He said. Kagome giggled.

Taking his hand they walked down the stairs, and out the front door.

"This is going to be great, I can't wait." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha smiled at her enthusiasm. She was just like a little kid in a candy shop.

Getting in the driver's side he started up the car and drove off.

* * *

DING, DONG…..

Kilala walked up to the door and opened it to find Shippo on the other side. She smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded as she grabbed her coat off the rack by the door and walked out locking the door behind her.

Offering her his arm, Shippo led her to his car where Sango and Miroku were making out in the back seat. Shippo took the opportunity to talk to Kilala.

"Listen." He started. "Today is all about us, ok. We'll take this chance to relax. Especially you, when was the last time you slept, you looke exhausted." He said. Kilala smiled at his fretting.

She leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips. When she pulled away she still had a smile on her face. She took his hand and continued toward the car.

* * *

"Where are they?" Ayame asked hugging herself, trying to keep warm. Kouga wrapped his arm around her bringing her close to his body.

"Cold?" she nodded. He smirked. Getting closer to her ear, he whispered. "I can warm you up."

She elbowed him playfully.

"Pervert." She said. He chuckled. Leaning in he captured her lips with his and they proceeded to make out with each other.

"Ew, get a room." Inuyasha said walking up behind the couple. They pulled apart, Ayame blushing. Kouga growled.

"Like you have any room to talk, mutt."

"Shut up, ya mangy wolf." Inuyasha growled back.

Kagome and Ayame giggled.

"Alright you two, break it up." Ayame said.

"Oh god are they at it again." Sango sighed as the four teens walked up. Kagome nodded. They all laughed at Inuyasha and Kouga.

"HEY!"

the small group turned around to see Kagura and Bonkotsu walking toward them.

"Hey guys." Sango greeted.

"You two wouldn't happen to be on a date, would you?" Ayame asked. Kagura blushed lightly, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Kagome gasped.

"You are!" she said

"How do you know?" Kagura asked defensivly.

"Because you're doing that thing with your shirt. And you only ever do that when you're thinking of an answer, you're not sure of."

Kagura blushed again. Bonkotsu chuckled.

"We better get going." He said. She looked up at him thankfully, as they walked away.

"Behave you, too." Sango yelled after them.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kagome continued.

Kagura stopped and turned around.

"That doesn't leave us a lot of options." She yelled back.

Kagome gasped in fake hurt.

"Bitch!" she yelled.

"Ho!" Kagura replied. They laughed.

"You two are so weird." Kilala said. Kagome smiled.

"Well, weird is the new normal."

Miroku chuckled, wrapping his arm around Sango.

"We better get going, too." He said.

They all agreed and headed inside.

* * *

That Night

Kilala sat on her bed starring at the little stick in her hands. She was shaking nervously, her heart pounding like a jackhammer. Taking a deep breath she looked at the clock.

"30 seconds." She thought. "Just 30 more seconds."

She closed her eyes and counted down in her head.

"3….2….1" she thought. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the long pink object of her displeasure.

Looking at the small screen she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. There on the screen was a small blue sad face next to the digital read out 'not pregnant'

She read it over and over a few times to make sure she was reading it right. With one last deep breath she broke down into tears.

Shippo knocked on Kilala's bedroom door, no answer. He opened the door and stepped in to find the room empty. All was quiet save for what sounded like sobs coming from the bathroom. Shippo rushed in, to find Kilala on the floor. He was immediately at her side, holding her in his arms.

"Kilala, what's wrong?" he asked. She held up the test.

"I'm not pregnant." She sobbed. Shippo looked confused.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked. She nodded.

"How can I be so stupid, to let myself be put in this situation." She continued sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I mean I don't regret, being with you, but I always told myself if I had sex before marriage I would be more careful." She explained. Shippo smiled.

"We won't let it happen again." He said. "I promise."

* * *

A/N: chapter 22 down. Sorry it sucks, next chapter up soon.

Please review.

-RED


	23. Christmas Shopping

Reunited

Chapter 23: Christmas shopping

* * *

2:25

Five minutes left in the long, boring school day. It was the last day of school before Christmas break and the snow was falling lightly outside. The wind whipping it around making it look more abundant then it actually was.

2:27

Three minutes left in the long, boring school day. It was the last day of school before Christmas break and the small group of friends had decided to go Christmas shopping.

2:29

One minute left in the long, boring school day. It was the last day of school before Christmas break and the anticipation was building up. The more they waited, the longer it seemed to take for the final bell to ring.

Tick Tock Tick Tock

The sounds of the clock's hands moving closer to its final destination, sounded more like strong, bass drum beats. Each one coming tantalizingly slow, one after the other. Every eye in the school was trained on said clocks as they all counted down to the last tourtrous second.

RING

"Have a great vacation everyone." The Teacher said as everyone rushed out of the room and out into the court yard.

The wind whipped around everyone. The cold chill of it dug into the skin every man, woman, and child. Boys pulled their girls closer to them, keeping the warmth in between them.

Said small group of friends stood on the stairs in front of the school.

"So, what's the plan?" Miroku asked.

"Why don't we all go home and change and then meet at the mall in one hour?" Shippo said, pulling Kilala closer to him.

They all agreed and headed out.

* * *

One Hour Later

*giggles*

"Could you just imagine?" Ayame said, holding up a red speedo.

"What self respecting man would where one of those?" Sango asked laughing hysterically, Kilala laughing just as hard.

Kagome sighed. "Can we please get back to Christmas shopping?" she asked annoyed.

"Jeez Kagome, Lighten up." Kilala said. she sighed again.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really frazzled." Kagome explained.

"What's wrong, hun?" Ayame asked.

"I can't find anything for Inuyasha." She said. "I want to get him something special, something meaningful."

There was a silence between the four girls until Sango spoke up.

"What about the jewelry store?" she suggested.

"Your kidding right?" Kagome said.

"There's plenty of things there for a guy, and they have personalization." She said.

The other three girls thought for a moment.

Kagome gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"I know exactly what to get him." She exclaimed grabbing her bag and rushing out of the store.

The other three girls looked at each other surprised.

* * *

SIGH

Inuyasha starred through the glass of the fifth display case in the third store.

"Why is this so hard?" Inuyasha thought.

Necklaces, bracelets, earings, clothing, stuffed animals, rings, excetera, excetera. Why the hell couldn't he find anything. She's a simple girl. Not that hard to buy for at all. So why is it so hard now?

Maybe it's because they were more then just friends now. Or maybe it was just his older more suphistocated self.

Inuyasha sighed again.

As he was making his way out of the store something sought his eye. Stopping, he turned to check out what he found.

"Perfect."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 23 down. Hope you like it. Next chapter up soon. Please Review! The more reviews the faster I update.

-RED


	24. Christmas Party

Reunited

Chapter 24: Christmas Party

* * *

Inuyasha Takahashi stepped into the hallway wearing tan cargo pants and a black long sleeved muscle shirt. Walking down the hall he stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down into the foyer. The large Christmas tree was lit and sparkling in the sunlight of the setting sun.

Naomi and Saya both sat at the base of the tree with Rin and Kagome. He smiled as he watched them from above.

After a few minutes of watching them, he continued down the steps. Kagome looked up as he came down. She smiled. Leaving the three girls near the tree she stood form her place and walked toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down. She wore a similar outfit to his. A long sleeved black shirt and pleated cargo mini skirt.

She gave him a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Ah, look how cute." They heard Rin say from behind them. "You match." She giggled. Kagome smiled.

"That was the plan." She said

Before anyone else could speak, Izioy walked in.

"Inuyasha dear, would you please give your brother and father a hand shoveling the driveway?" she asked.

"Sure mom." He replied, releaseing Kagome, grabbing his coat form the closet and heading outside.

"Kagome?" Rin started. "Could you please help me put the twins to bed?"

"Of coarse." She replied.

"When you two are done, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?" Izioy asked.

"Certainly." They replied, carrying the two small children upstairs.

When they were gone Izioy turned to head back into the kitchen only to be stopped by the sound of the door bell. Walking back into the foyer she opened the front door reveling Ayame and Sango.

Ayame wore a jean skirt and brown hoody, while Sango wore black jeans and a purple shirt with black jean jacket.

"Good evening ladies, come on in." Izioy said stepping aside to let them pass. "Where are Kouga and Miroku?"

"Their helping Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutashio shovel the driveway." Ayame explained.

"You know how men are." Sango continued.

"Of course." Izioy replied. The three women laughed.

"It's good you're here, I could use some help in the kitchen." Izioy said leading the two girls into the kitchen.

MEANWHILE

Outside.

"Come on boys, put your backs into it." Inutashio said leaning on his shovel.

"How the hell did we end up doing all the work?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"We were dumb enough to volunteer." Kouga replied just as annoyed.

"Quit complaining gentlemen, in my day we had to shovel 3 times as much snow and we had to walk to school and work up hill both ways in the snow and harsh, blowing winds." Inutashio lectured.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped what they were doing and looked at their father incredulously.

"Dad, you grew up rich." Sesshomaru started. "Someone plowed your driveway for you."

"Plus." Inuyasha continued. "There's no such thing as up hill both ways and you had a beemer the minute you got your license."

Inutashio starred at his sons speechless.

"I believe they call that the American dream." Shippo said, walking up the driveway, his arm around Kilala.

Shippo wore a pair of blue jeans and his navy blue and white school soccer jersey. While Kilala wore a pair of blue jeans and Shippo's away Jersey.

"Hm, matching you jerseys. Now why didn't I think of that. We could have done that with my school football jerseys." Kouga said.

"Cause your not sweet like me." Kilala said smirking.

Shippo chuckled.

"Come on." Shippo said. "We better get inside before we freeze."

"What you're not going to help?" Miroku asked as if her were insulted.

"Nah, you guys look like you have it under control." Shippo replied as they walked away.

"Whimp!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Pussy!" Kouga continued.

"Sticks and stones." Shippo yelled back.

* * *

Later that night.

"Wow. Dinner was great Mrs. T." Kouga said sitting down on the couch next to Ayame.

"Why thank you Kouga." Izioy replied smiling.

The small group sat around the family room, where the tree was slightly smaller, talking. After a few minutes Inutashio spoke up.

"Well we better get to bed." He said. "We'll leave you younger people to your party."

Everyone bid them good night as the left and they were soon followed by Sesshomaru and Rin.

When they were gone Sango spoke up.

"Ok, time for the not so secret santa." She said. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Kagome said. she stood from her spot next to Inuyasha and reached under the tree. She grabbed a medium sized present in pink and orange wrapping paper, with a big fuzzy orange bow.

She walked over and handed it to Ayame. She smiled. Ayame then carefully tore the paper off the package and set the wrapping aside. She then got to work on the tape holding the brown cardboard box closed. Once she got that off she opened each flap.

GASP

"Oh my god." She exclaimed pulling out a pink and orange Dooney and Burke purse. "This is perfect Kagome!" Ayame stood up and gave Kagome a huge hug. "This is so great. Where did you get it?" she asked.

"My grandmother owns a boutique in New York."

Ayame smiled ear to ear. "Glad you like it." Kagoem finished laughing.

"Ok Ayame, it's your turn." Sango said. Ayame stod up and walked over to the side of the tree. She grabbed a large rectangular package. She then handed it to Kagome.

Ripping the paper carefully, Kagome looked the present over. She looked it over for about a minute before bursting out in laughter.

"I take it you like it?" Ayame asked. Kagome couldn't stop laughing as she nodded yes.

"What is it?" Kilala asked. Kagome flipped the large picture frame around to reveal a characature chibi of Kagome singing and playing guitar.

The entire room burst into laughter.

"Did you draw that?" Sango asked. Ayame nodded.

"That's my girl, tons of talent." Koga said wrapping an arm around Ayame. She blushed.

"Well while we're all laughing." Inuyasha started picking up a small package under the tree. He tossed it to Miroku. Miroku tore the paper quickly. Once off he revealed a photo album. Miroku looked confused.

Opening the book he looked to Inuyasha and glared.

"You didn't." Miroku said.

"I did." Inuyasha replied.

"Evil." Miroku continued.

"Yep." Inuyasha said.

"Let me see." Sango said grabbing the book. She flipped through the pages.

"Oh my god. Where did you get all these embarrassing pictures of Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Here and there." he said.

* * *

When the group finally settled down they continued opening presents. Miroku passed his gift to Inuyasha. Opening it he revealed a black and red basketball.

"Sweetness man, I love it." Inuyasha said. they bumped fists.

Kouga and Shippo went next.

Kouga got Shippo a soccer jersey from his favorite team with his name on the back. Shippo got Kouga a football jersey from his favorite American football team.

"This is awesome man." Kouga said.

"Same here." Shippo replied.

Sango then handed Kilala her gift and vice versa. Sango went first. She opened the box and found a set of earrings. Each earring was a locket with a picture of Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kiala in one side and Ayame, Kouga, Miroku and Sango in the other.

"Oh my god, Kilala there beautiful." Sango said.

Kilala then opened hers. She found a set of new guitar strings and a guitar pick that had her name engraved on it, that was also on a chain, so she wouldn't loose it.

When the girls were done the group of teens all curled up on the couches and floor and watched Christmas movies before they each drifted to sleep.

"Look how cute they are." Izioy said watching the teens sleep from the door. Inutashio smiled.

"Come on dear, lets get back to bed."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 24 done. Hope you like it. Please review


	25. Christmas Eve

Reunited

Chapter 25: Christmas Eve

* * *

"Thanks again guys."

"Yea, the party was great."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Inuyasha closed the front door when everyone was gone.

"That was a great party." Kagome said.

"Defiantly." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled as she felt Inuyasha's arms around her waist.

"So." He started leaning over her ear. "Are we going to exchange gifts at midnight like we used to?" he asked

Kagome smirked inwardly as a plan formed in her mind. Putting on her best worried look, she spun around and out of his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried by her expression.

"I can't believe I forgot your present." She gasped as crocodile tears fell from her eyes. "I have to go." She continued grabbing her coat and running out the door.

Inuyasha stood glued to his spot in a complete daze.

"What just happened?" he asked himself. Shaking off the confusion he grabbed his coat and ran after her.

"Kagome!" he called as he reached the stoop. He looked around the yard. The freshly fallen snow was undisturbed save for the piles of shoveled snow at the edges. Stepping off the porch steps and onto the walk, he looked towards the driveway to see her car still sitting there. His demon senses went on alert as he realized something wasn't right. He sniffed the air searching for her scent but he couldn't find it.

Suspicion turned to panic as he couldn't find her.

Kagome waited patiently, crouched in the bushes, for Inuyasha. After a few minutes the door swung open as Inuyasha called her name. She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

She watched him closely as he stepped off the porch and looked around. He looked toward the driveway and she knew he suspected her. She watched as he sniffed the air looking for her. She smirked knowing he couldn't find her, thanks to the bushes she was hiding in.

She learned a long time ago that this particular bush was perfect for hiding from demons in, because it masked her scent so well.

Looking down at her feet, she gathered a handful of snow and carefully packed it into a ball. She then looked back up and rustled the bushes to get his attention. She waited for him to come closer to her before she popped out of the bushes and threw the snowball at him.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed as he went down.

Kagome laughed as she took off running.

Shaking the snow off his face, Inuyasha jumped to his feet and sprinted after her. Taking a sharp right he chased after her into the back yard.

Realizing he was getting closer, she picked up her pace and made a straight shot for the woods behind her house. Dodging tree roots here and there she again picked up her pace. Looking behind her she saw him behind her a good few hundred feet.

Before she could turn back around, her foot got caught up on an old piece of wood, bringing her down to the ground.

"Ow." She whined as she stood up.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked finally catching up to her.

"Yea." She replied. Looking around her eyes were drawn toward the tree she tripped over. She ran her eyes up its length. "Oh my god." She whispered breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look." She replied, pointing to the top of the tree. He looked up.

"Is that… our old tree house?" he asked.

"I think so." Kagome replied.

"Wait here." He said.

Using his claws, Inuyasha scaled the large tree to the top. Coming to the bottom of the large structure he pried open the trap door and climbed inside. Looking around the large room, he could see that everything was still sturdy and intact.

The large room was built like a small one room apartment. A large bed to the left and a table and chairs set to the right. There was also a large steamer trunk in the corner near the table.

Walking back to the trap door he jumped out and scaled back down, landing in front of Kagome.

"How is it up there?" she asked.

"It looks like the anti-ageing spell dad put on it kept it in tact." He explained. "Come on." He continued, crouching down so she could climb on his back. She did. "Hold on tight."

Taking off from the ground he jumped branch to branch up to the tree house. Once inside he set Kagome down and closed the door to shield them from the cold.

"We're going to need a new ladder." Kagome said. Inuyasha silently agreed.

Kagome looked around the tree house and admired how well preserved it was. She continued to just gaze around the room until the old steamer trunk caught her eye.

"Oh my god." She said "I can't believe this is still up here."

Kneeling down in front of it, she carefully opened the heavy lid. Inuyasha walked up behind her and knelt down next to her.

Inside the steamer trunk were three shoe boxes, each with Inuyasha's, Kagome's or Miroku's name. Also a large thick scrapbook and some old toys.

"We should bring Miroku up here." Inuyasha said. kagoem nodded.

"Should we bring this stuff down with us?" she asked. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"I can pick up the trunk and jump down branch to branch and then come back up for you.

They both agreed.

Kagome stood and opened the trap door as Inuyasha picked up the trunk and jumped through the door. Jumping down branch to branch, he quickly made it to the bottom. Setting the trunk down and jumped back up the tree. Once at the top, Kagome jumped on his back and they jumped down together.

**Back at the House**

Kagome opened her bedroom door and then stepped aside so Inuyasha could pass. Once inside, Inuyasha set the trunk down on the floor.

"Should we call Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Nay, he's probably making out with Sango." Inuyasha replied.

* * *

ACHOO!

"Bless you." Sango said. She giggled. Miroku looked confused.

"What's so funny about me sneezing?" he asked.

"Someone must be talking about you." She explained. He thought for a moment.

"Nothing bad I hope."

Sango giggled again as she leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

"Wow look at all this stuff." Kagome said sorting through the shoe box with her name on it. "All the notes we used to pass in class, our favorite pictures of each other. This is amazing."

Inuyasha smiled as he pulled out a picture of he and Kagome covered in paint. He laughed as he showed it to her. She laughed then said;

"Your mom never let us paint again after that."

She then held up one of her own pictures.

"How about this one?"

Inuyasha looked the picture over then laughed. The picture showed both he and Kagome in the tree house smiling widely with their arms around each other's necks.

"You know it's kind of ironic that it's our first Chistmas eve together in 7 years and we found the old tree house." Inuyasha said handing the picture back.

"Yea, it's nice though, reliving all these great memories."

"Definitely."

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Time for dinner!" Iziyo called dup the stairs.

Kagome looked toward the clock.

"Wow, 5:00 pm. I can't believe it's so late already." She said. Inuyasha nodded, then gave her a hand up and off the floor.

* * *

11:43pm

"Good night kids, don't stay up to late." Iziyo said as she followed Inutashio up the stairs.

"Good night." Kagome and Inuyasha chorused.

When they were gone Inuyasha leaned over and without warning kissed Kagome fully and deeply on the lips. They pulled apart a few minutes later.

"Merry Christmas." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome smiled.

"Merry Christmas." She replied.

Inuyasha looked at the clock.

"11:59" he said, looking back toward her.

Kagome smiled as she stood from the love seat and grabbed and small rectangular package with red wrapping and a black bow from under the tree. She handed it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took the small box and began ripping the paper off. Once off he held a small black velvet box. Pulling off the top, his eyes were immediately drawn to the pitch black leather dog collar. He picked it up, subsequently releasing the silver dog bone shaped tag, which dangled under it. Holding the tag closer he read the inscription.

_If found please return to: Kagome Higurashi_

Hahahahahahahah.

"I love it." Inuyasha said, putting the collar on.

"Really?"

"Really, I'll never take it off." He said. She smiled widely. Pecking her on the lips, he stood from his place and grabbed her present then handed it to her.

Kagome eagerly tore the paper revealing a black velvet box. Opening it she gasped when she saw its contence.

"Oh my god, Yash, it's beautiful." She said, pulling the small silver locket out of the box.

"Open it." He said.

On one side of the fold was a picture of them as young children, on the other side was a picture of them now.

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh Yash." She said. "I love it."

Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you." He said.

She smiled up at him.

"I love you, too."

**Please read the authors note I need your help with one of the up coming chapters.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: ok here it is a long time coming. Please review

Now the next chapter is a refresher chapter, followed by the Valentine's dance. Would you like the songs written out or just the name of the song so you can just get on with the story because I know a lot of people don't even read the song. also do you think i should change the rating to open opportunities up for possible lemons?

-RED


	26. The Beginning of the End

Reunited

Chapter 26: The Beginning of the End

* * *

Kagome walked down the hall toward the side doors of the school. Walking through them, she found herself in the courtyard. Looking around she found the two people she was looking for.

Kagura and Kahnna sat under the Cherry blossom tree in the sourtyear, eating lunch, while discussing a certain piece of jewelry Kagura was wearing.

Kagome sat down with them without disturbing the conversation.

"So." Kahnna started. "Are you two going out now?"

"Wait What?!!" Kagome interjected. The two girls looked toward her.

"You didn't know?" Kahnna asked. Kagome shook her head 'no'

"Know what?" she asked. Kahnna smiled as she grabbed Kagura's wrist, revealing a thin diamond and ruby bracelet with a diamond sudded guitar charm.

Kagome gasped. "Oh my god, don't tell me… Bonkotsu?" she asked. Kahnna nodded. Kagome squealed happily, latching onto Kagura with a huge hug. When she let go, Kagura was blushing.

"Yea, yea." She started. She then changed the subject quickly, taking the attention off her. "What did the principle say?"

Kagome looked confused for a moment, but she quickly shook it off once she understood.

"Mr. Myoga said that we have 6 songs. Between each song there's a twenty minute break so we can be with our dates."

"Ok, so our songs are the ones we chose earlier:

_That's What You Get-Paramore_

_Don't Jump-Tokio Hotel_

_The Reason- Hoobstank_

_So What-Pink_

_Hearts Burst Into Fire- Bullet For My Valentine_

_Who Knew-Pink_

Kagura said.

"Right." Kagome replied.

"Great." Kahnna said. "So we'll have a short practice tonight and ba all ready for tomorrow."

The three girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

Eyes, black and cold, starred hatefully at one, Kagome Higurashi. Naraku scoffed.

"Look at her, acting all innocent. Like the whole world revolves around her." He thought. "I can't wait to wipe that carefree grin of hers and that damned half breed's face."

Just then his cell phone rang.

"What?" he snapped his answer.

"Sir, everything's in place." Was his reply.

"Good. You know the plan, we begin tomorrow, on my signal."

He snapped the phone shut and leaned back against the tree he was sitting under.

"Tomorrow I **will **get you back."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one's kind of short but the next one is where things get good, that I promise. It will be up soon, I seem to be on a roll so all is good. Please review and I'll update soon!

-RED


	27. The Valentine's Day Tragedy

Reunited

Chapter 26: The Valentine's Day Tragedy

* * *

Knock, Knock

"It's open." Kagome called through the door. Inuyasha walked in quickly, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of her.

She wore an above the knee black dress, that draped off her shoulders and hugged her curves. Also a pair of black pumps.

"Damn." He said. She blushed.

"You really like it?" she asked.

"Damn." He replied, still in a daze. She giggled.

Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, snapping him out of his daze. He smiled down at her as he leaned in, slanting his mouth over hers.

"I love you." She said when he pulled away.

"I love you, too." He replied. "And I can't wait to see you perform tonight."

"I hope we do alright, I'm a little nervous." She said.

"I'll bet you anything that you will do wonderful, the best there ever was." He told her, she smiled at him.

"How is it that no matter how bad I feel, you always seem to make it better?"

Inuyasha smiled down at her.

"I believe they call that love."

* * *

Meanwhile

"Everything is set, sir." A tall dark haired man said.

"Good, Jakotsu. I don't want any mistakes." Naruto replied.

"Of course not, sir." Jakotsu replied.

Naraku straitened his collar in the mirror.

"The time has come." He said. "It's all within my grasp."

* * *

"Come on, that bands about to play." Sango said, pulling Miroku toward the stage.

"Hey wait for us." Ayame and Kilala yelled pulling Shippo and Kouga along as well.

"Over there." Miroku said, pointing to Inuyasha and Bonkotsu, once they were close enough.

The small group walked over to the two teens.

"Hey." Bonkotsu greeted as they got closer.

Before anyone could say anything, the principle walked to the mic.

"Ok kids, let's give a big round of applause to our band this evening, Fallen angels!!!"

The crowd cheered as the music began.

(That's what you get-Paramore)

Kagome stepped up to the mic as she strummed her guitar.

Verse one

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn to take a seat; we're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why?_

_All the possibilities_

_Well I was wrong _

Kagura joined in for the chorus.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_I drowned out all my sense with, the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

Verse two

_I wonder, how am I suppose to feel when you're not here_

_Cause I burned every bridge I've ever built when you were here_

_I still try, holding onto sill thing, I never learn_

_Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard._

Kagura joined again.

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_I drowned out all my sense with, the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

Kagome stopped strumming her guitar

_Pain, make your way to me(to me)_

_And I'll always be just so inviting_

_If I ever start to think straight_

_This heart will start a riot in me_

_Let's start… start hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much? _

_Oh why do we like to hurt so hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win! Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa! _

_I can't trust myself with anything but this_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win._

_(I know this is a little wrong, sorry)_

Once the song ended, the crowd erupted into earth shattering cheers. The three girls bowed and then exited the stage.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and latched on to him with a big hug.

"That was awesome Kaggs." Inuyasha said, giving her a kiss. "See I told you, you could do it"

"Thanks." She replied when they pulled apart.

"When do you go on again?" Ayame asked.

"Twenty minutes." Kagura replied.

"Girl dance!" Kilala exclaimed. Ayame and Kilala dragged the other four girls onto the dance floor.

The six girls stopped in the crowd and began to move to the beat.

The five boys of the group kept an eye on them from the side lines.

A black shadow flashed in Bonkotsu's peripheral vision. He turned his head to look around behind him. Nothing. Yet he could still sense a familiar presence around the small group. A presence that could only mean something bad.

"Hey." Miroku said, snapping Bonkotsu out of his thoughts. He turned to look at him. "You ok man?" Miroku asked. Bonkotsu nodded.

Meanwhile

"Hmm, I really need to be more careful. Bonkotsu almost spotted me." Jakotsu said.

"Don't blow this!" Naraku snapped.

"Don't worry, sir, there's no way that second rate cop can stop us."

"You better hope so."

* * *

"Alright, alright. Are you ready to rock!" Kagura yelled into the mic.

The crowd screamed in reply.

(So What- Pink)

The crowd cheered yet again, as the girls stopped off stage.

"One more song to go." Kagura said to Kagome as they walked toward their dates.

(I know there's suppose to be 6 songs but I'm to lazy to write all that-lol-)

As the three girls reached the group a slow, romantic song started to play from the DJ's station.

"Care to dance?" Miroku asked, Sango, offering her his hand. She took it and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. The others followed suit.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck while he put his hands on her hips. The young couple then proceeded to sway to the beat. They were contented to just look into each other's eyes, until a thought struck Kagome.

"Hey Yash?" Kagome asked.

"Yea?" he replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." She continued. He waited for her to continue. "Well, you see, I was going to go to London this summer to visit my Mom and brother, and I was just wondering if maybe…. You might want to go with me." She explained. Inuyasha just starred at her for a minute. She began to get nervous, when he didn't reply.

He smiled. Her heart lifted.

"I would love to." He replied. She smiled up at him, as she leaned up and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

Meanwhile

"Look at them. Disgusting." Naraku spat. "The little whore, kissing that fucking half breed."

"What is your obsession with that girl?" Jakotsu asked. Naraku turned to his partner in crime with an evil glare.

"That's none of your damned business!" he spat. "Just do your fucking job!"

"Of course, sir." Jakotsu replied.

"I don't pay you to ask questions. I pay you to what you're told."

"Someone's getting a little to up tight about everything. That's bound to ruin everything." Jakotsu thought.

Back with Kagura and Bonkotsu

Kagura looked up at Bonkotsu, to see him looking around the gym suspiciously. She sighed.

Upon hearing her sigh, Bonkotsu whipped his head down to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You." She replied. He looked at her confused.

"You seem….distracted." she explained. Bonkotsu sighed, as he grasped what she said.

"I'm sorry, I just have this feeling that something's not right." He said. Kagura looked up at him worriedly.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He paused before answering.

"You know what," he started. "It's probably nothing."

Kagura smirked at him.

"You're not nervous around me are you?" she teased cutely. He smirked.

"Maybe." He replied, placing his forehead to hers. His smirk grew as he watched her blush.

* * *

(Hearts Burst Into Fire- Bullet for My Valentine)

The crowd burst into cheers.

* * *

"Hey don't forget your amp cord." Kagura told Kagome.

"Oh yea thanks." She replied.

Kagura stood from her crouching position and looked around the stage. The gym had been empty for awhile now and the tree girls were packing up their equipment.

"I'm going to go take my drums to the car." Kahnna said.

"I'll help you." Kagura replied.

"I'll meet you guys out there." Kagome said.

"Kay." The sisters replied.

* * *

Outside

"Hey, here come Kagura and Kahnna." Sango said, huddling next to Miroku for warmth. Bonkotsu walked up to the two and helped them with their equipment.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's still finishing up putting her guitar and amp away." Kagura explained. "I have to go back in there and get my bass, so don't worry."

Inuyasha nodded as she walked away.

* * *

Back in the gym

Kagome knelt down on the stage facing away from the opening, as she put her guitar in its case properly. A dark chill ran through the air. The sound of footsteps was heard on the floor below her.

"Hey Kagura can you hand me the case for my amp?" Kagome asked, assuming it was Kagura.

She assumed wrong.

"Why certainly my dear." Naraku said startling her. She whipped around to see him standing below her on the gym floor.

"What the hell do you want?" she spat.

"Hmm, someone's a little testy today. Can't we all just get along?" Naraku taunted.

"I think not, sorry to disappoint you." She spit sarcastically.

Naraku chuckled evilly.

"No disappointment my dear." He started. He looked her in the eye, sending a chill down her spine. "Just deception." She gasped.

Jakotsu jumped out of the curtains behind her and clasped a hand over her mouth. A small towel wet towel was palmed in it. Kagome struggled with all her might, thrashing and moving around. At one point Jakotsu's hand slipped from its place and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Without warning Naraku came up to her and slapped her across the face sending her to the floor. Jakotsu replaced the towel on the mouth and quickly knocked her out.

Outside

"What the hell was that?" Kouga asked. Bonkotsu took off from where he was standing and ran toward the doors of the gym, Inuyasha close behind.

"Kagura!" Bonkotsu yelled as he ran up behind her at the door. "Stay here." He said.

Throwing open the doors he ran into the gym, Inuyasha close on his heals.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. No answer.

"Damn it." Bonkotsu cursed. By now the entire group was in the gym.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"Naraku made his move." Bonkotsu said. He knelt down and lifted up his pant leg revealing his glock.

"What the hell." Miroku said, as Bonkotsu released the strap that held the gun to his leg.

"I'll explain later. Kouga you and Miroku check the outside of the building, Inuyasha and Shippo come with me." Bonkotsu said.

Deciding it was better not to question him, they followed his orders.

* * *

A/N: See I told you things would get interesting. MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliffy!!!!! Please review!

-RED


	28. Captive

Reunited

Chapter 28: Captive

* * *

_Groans_

The smell of seat and blood invaded Kagome's senses. The only light in the room was that from the tall window high above her. Sitting up, she moaned as her headache presented itself.

"Urgh, what the hell." She groaned. She held her head for a few minutes, until her headache subsided enough for her to look around.

The room was somewhat large; she guessed she was in some sort of warehouse, by the large shipping crates stacked to the ceiling.

She looked down at herself. Her black dress was slightly torn and her shoes were missing. She reached a hand up to look for her locket. Her hand glided over the cool metal and she heaved a sigh of relief.

Her relief was short lived however, when she heard the large door swing open. She turned her self around on the old mattress cot; she just realized she was sitting on, to see who was entering the room.

"Naraku?" she gasped, her memories returning.

"Ah, Kagome, my dear, glad to see you're awake."

* * *

Inuyasha stormed into the door of his home. The front foyer was littered with police officers.

"Inuyasha, sweetie." Iziyo said, running up to him and wrapping him in her arms.

Bonkotsu walked into the Takahashi mansion followed closely by the small group of friends.

"Agent Lee!" a slightly chubby, balding man scolded. Bonkotsu sighed. "What the hell happened out there?! You were supposed to be watching her!"

"I know, sir." Bonkotsu said. "I let my guard down."

"You're lucky I don't with hold your credentials for this!"

"I know, sir." Bonkotsu replied, dejectedly.

The older man sighed.

"Can I trust you to brief the family?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Bonkotsu said.

The man turned on his heals and walked away. Bonkotsu turned toward the small group who were conversing among themselves. He had no doubt they heard the conversation he just left and he prayed to God they could all forgive him for his negligence.

Sighing the young agent grabbed the file an office agent had been holding out for him and headed over to the group.

As soon as one of them noticed him, they all seemed to pick up on his presence. Pulling out his credentials, he introduced himself.

"FBI Special Agent Bonkotsu Lee." He said. "Is there some place quiet we can go so I may brief you on the situation?"

"What's there to know?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "That bastard, Naraku, kidnapped Kagome!"

Bonkotsu sighed, then thought;

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"I'm sorry if the accommodations are a little…lax." Naraku said, standing in front of the now closed door. Kagome stood from her sitting position, ready to defend herself as best she could, if he should decide to attack her.

"Don't look so scared, my dear." Naraku said. "I will not hurt you." He continued. He stepped forward a few paces and she retreated a few paces. Naraku smirked.

"You don't trust me?" he asked. "That's alright; I don't blame you, under the circumstances. Not to worry though. You will come to like me… in time."

All the while he was talking, he had been advancing on her, leaving her the only option to back away. He took another step and she retreated another.

She gasped when she felt the cold, hard cement wall hit her back.

In the blink of an eye, Naraku was standing in front of her, toe to toe. He smirked evilly down at her when he saw the fear in her eyes. He lowered his head toward her slowly. She ducked her head away, closing her eye tightly.

"No!" she screamed, pushing him away. Caught off guard by her sudden out burst, Naraku stumbled backward a few paces.

Kagome plastered her body against the wall in fear.

Shaking off the shock, Naraku watched her tremble, before he lunged himself at her.

* * *

Inutashio led the small group into his library/study. Once everyone was seated and ready to listen, Bonkotsu began.

"Naraku, as you already know, is the son of Lucentio Onigumo, an Italian-American business man. He has a very shady past, which can be linked back to the Mafia. Recently, as you also know, Ryuzaki Higurashi is in the middle of a very important business merger, that may or may not send Onigumo Industries into chapter 11 bankruptcy." He took a breath. "We've been keeping a close eye on the Onigumo family for a long time now. The charges against Lucentio, range from money laundering to murder. And as for Naraku, we have over two dozen weak rape cases against him. They all fall apart because he some how finds away to intimidate the woman into not testifying." Bonkotsu sighed. "At first we weren't sure how or why he was picking these girls, but then we were informed of his ex-girlfriend. We obtained a photo and immediately under stood."

Bonkotsu set the thick file folder on the table in front of them and spread out the portrait pictures of each of the women.

"My goodness." Izioy said.

"They could all be Kagome's twins" Sango said.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"This is insane!" he exclaimed, rising to his feet.

"Dear…" Izioy started.

"No!" Inuyasha cut her off. "We shouldn't be just sitting here! We should be out there, looking for her!"

"I understand your uneasiness, but….." Bonkotsu said.

"No! You Don't Understand!" Inuyasha yelled. "For The Past Six Months, You've Been Here 'Undercover'" he spat the last word. "And For What? You Didn't Do Shit!"

"Inuyasha!" Inutashio said jumping o his feet. "You need to calm down. Getting angry and throwing a fit are not going to help us find Kagome!"

The room was completely silent as the two demons starred each other down. The tension in the air was so thick, no one dared more nor speak, for fear of setting off some unnamed cataclysmic event.

Bonkotsu sighed inwardly.

"I haven't even gotten to the bad part yet."

He thought.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 28 down. Please review.

-RED


	29. Escape

Reunited

Chapter 29: The Brother

* * *

Inuyasha took in a harsh, deep breath and sat back down. Inutashio also sat back down and nodded to Bonkotsu to continue.

Everyone listened intently as he spoke.

"Our sources say that Naraku wasn't working alone." He said. "He hired a local grunt man, who he's worked with before, to help him kidnap Kagome."

Bonkotsu pulled out another photo from his file. This time it was a mug shot. He passed it around the group. The man had short black hair and feminine face.

"This is Jakotsu Lee, the best hired hand in the business."

"Lee?" Iziyo questioned. Bonkotsu nodded.

"The bad seed of seven brothers." He explained. "He's ruthless, but extremely reckless."

"So he'll be easy to find?" Kouga asked.

"Most likely."

* * *

Kagome screamed as she dashed away from the wall, dodging Naraku and running toward the door. Naraku pushed off the wall and ran after her.

Kagome screamed and pounded on the door for help. All of a sudden she was scooped off the ground and thrown over Naraku's shoulder.

She kicked and thrashed but to no avail.

Naraku carried her easily back to the old mattress and threw her down. He strattled her, holding her down tightly.

Tears streamed down her face as she struggled and screamed against Naraku's grip.

"STOP SCREAMING!" he yelled, slapping her across the face.

She stopped screaming, her head turned to side as he body shook with sobs.

"Don't cry, Tenshi." Naraku whispered over her ear. "It'll all get better soon."

Smirking he stood from the mattress and walked out.

Kagome turned to her side and curled up into a little ball.

"Inuyasha." She cried. "Where are you?"

* * *

Inuyasha paced in front of the bay window. Miroku sighed as he watched him.

"Yash, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet." He said.

Inuyasha pretended not to hear him.

Just then the library door opened to reveal a tall man in a black business suit. His hair was cut short and his face was grim.

Inutashio stood from his place and greeted the man.

"Ryuzaki." He started. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"Don't worry my old friend." Ryuzaki relied. "I have no doubt that you did everything you could to protect my daughter."

Ryuzaki looked over Inutashio's shoulder to see Inuyasha starring out the window. He walked up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned to look at him.

"Kagome is a strong woman, just like her mother. She can handle herself." He said.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sounds of voices outside the window of the warehouse. Standing from the old mattress, she ran halfway towards the window.

"HEY!" she screamed.

"_Hey did you hear that?"_ she heard one of the voices say.

"HELP! IN HERE! HELP!" she screamed.

"_It's coming from over here." _Another voice said.

"HELP!"

**SLAM!!!**

The door to the room opened and in ran Jakotsu. She screamed. He jumped at her and held onto her from behind.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, but Jakotsu just held on tighter as he struggled and fought.

Flipping her head back she nailed him in the face and he dropped his grip.

She took off when he let her go. Running through the halls, she burst through the door at the end of the hall and found herself outside.

"Over there." Kagome heard a few feet to her left. She turned to see a group of police officers, near a mountain of crates.

She heard Jakotsu and Naraku behind her and immediately ran for the group.

"Kagome?" one of them asked. She nodded breathlessly.

"Good, let's get you home sweet heart."

* * *

A/N: Ok not very good I know, but here it is. Please review more to come soon.

-RED


	30. Home

Reunited

Chapter 30: Home

* * *

"Agent Lee!" Another agent called running into the library.

The whole group looked at him curiously.

"A small group of police officers were patrolling the warehouse district. Screams were heard before Kagome burst out. She's on her way back here now." He explained.

"Oh thank god." Iziyo said.

"There pulling into the driveway now." Another agent said walking in.

Inuyasha jumped up from his chair and sprinted towards the front door.

He made it outside just as Kagome stepped out of the car.

"Kagome!" he called. She looked up. She ran towards him and into his arms and started crying on his chest.

"Hey, you're safe now, I promise." Inuyasha soothed.

"Kagome!" Ryuzaki called as he ran up to the two teens.

"Daddy." She cried latching onto him.

Ryuzaki held onto his daughter tightly.

"It's ok, sweatheart, it's ok."

* * *

"How could you let this happen!?" Naraku growled.

"Me? I told you, you should have left town." Jakotsu snapped in defense.

Naraku sighed in frustration.

"This isn't over yet." Naraku said. "I will have her."

"Are you insane?" Jakotsu exclaimed. "FBI, the police, not to mention an entire group of the most powerful demons in Japan, are after us and you want to go into the lions den?" Jakotsu asked.

"Exactly."

* * *

9:00pm

"Ok, well thanks for everything." Ryuzaki said, ushering the head of the FBI out.

"Of, course, I'll have patrols of my best men stationed around the house and Bonkotsu will be inside to keep an eye on things."

"Thanks again Kyle." Ryuzaki replied closing the door.

As Ryuzaki turned around, Inutashio came downstairs.

"How is everyone?" Ryuzaki asked.

"The kids are up in the guest rooms and Iziyo is in bed." Inutashio said.

"And Kagome?"

"She's with Inuyasha in his room."

Ryuzaki nodded in understanding. Inutashio sighed.

"How about some Saki, my old friend."

* * *

Kagome starred up at the ceiling in contemplation.

"Only a few short hours ago, she was scared for her life and now, she was sharing a bed with the man of her dreams.

It amazed her how fast things could change.

She sighed for the millionth time that night.

"Can't sleep either?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome turned on her side to face him.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's cheek, and she leaned into it, finding it comforting.

"I'm scared. Every time I close my eyes I see his face." She whispered, holding back tears.

Inuyasha watched her sadly.

"I'm sorry baby." He said. "I wish there was something I could do, some way to take your pain away."

"You can." She replied. He looked at her confused. "Make me forget. Prove to me that you love me, that you'll never leave me."

"Kagome." He breathed before she crashed her lips to his. He pushed her away lightly, but kept her in his arms.

"Kagome, I can't" he said. "It will only hurt you more."

She shook her head.

"You're hurting and you're looking for an easy way out."

"No."

"Yes Kagome, yes."

"But I love you." She said.

"And I love you, but we should wait, wait for the perfect time. Wait for when things will be more romantic. For the time when we're both ready."

Tears started flowing out of her eyes as she buried her head in his chest. All Inuyasha could do was hold onto her tightly.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this chapter, not so good, but I've been sick for awhile so things haven't been so great.

-RED


	31. The Stock Before The Kill

Reunited

Chapter 31: The Stock Before The Kill

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes as the smell of strawberries wafted thought the room. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Figuring it was Kagome, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got out of bed. He walked up to his window and looked out on the miserable gray sky. It was soggy and we as rain drizzled out of the clouds.

"Seems fitting." He thought.

The young hanyou was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the shower turn off and the bathroom door open.

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, wringing her hair out with a towel. As she crossed the threshold, she looked up to see Inuyasha looking out the window. Walking quietly, she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked out the window with him.

Inuyasha smiled as he felt Kagome wrap her arms around him.

"Morning." Kagome whispered in his ear. He smirked.

"Morning." He replied turning around and bringing her into his arms. She smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her chastely.

"Pretty bad out there, huh?" she said.

"Mmm." Inuyasha replied. "We should stay in and be lazy all day." He continued.

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Good."

Kagome smiled as she leaned up and kissed him deep and fully on the lips. When she pulled apart from his she smiled and let go.

"I'm going to change, I'll be right back." She said walking off toward the door that a joined their rooms and disappearing behind the door.

Inuyasha watched her walk away until she was gone and then headed to the shower to follow her lead.

Inuyasha stepped under the warm spray of water and allowed it to sooth away the tension in his shoulders and neck.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry baby." Inuyasha said. "I wish there was something I could do, some way to take your pain away."_

"_You can." She replied. "Make me forget. Prove to me you love me, that you'll never leave me."_

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha sighed. "Does she really think that, that will make her forget? Will it make her forget?" Inuyasha thought. "If it really will take her pain away I wouldn't think twice, but it couldn't help her, why would it, a while of pleasure can't make two days pf horror disappear….can it?"

Inuyasha sighed again.

"If I ever get my hands on that son of a bitch, I promise he won't survive."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she adjusted her t shirt.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kagome I can't." he said. "It will only hurt you more."_

"_You're hurting and you're looking for an easy way out."_

"_I love you, but we should wait, wait for the perfect time. Wait for when things will be romantic. For the time when we're both ready."_

_**End Flashback**_

"He's right." Kagome thought. "I shouldn't have asked that of him. It wasn't fair to assume he would give up himself just to make me feel better."

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when a knock came at her door.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and in stepped Ryuzaki, her father.

"Hi daddy." Kagome greeted walking up to him and giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Tenshi." Her father replied. "Can I speak with you?"

"Sure Daddy." She said leading him to sit next to her on her bed. "What's up?" she asked.

Ryuzaki sighed.

"The FBI informs me that they are close to catching both Jakotsu and Naraku." He said. Kagome looked down at her hands in her lap at the sound of their names. "The reason I sent you to live here was to keep you safe from both Naraku and his father." Ryuzaki sighed. "Hs father has been arrested already and now the hunt is on for Naraku. What I want to know is, when he's caught, will you came home?" he asked.

Kagome starred at him in disbelief. She didn't even know how to begin to answer him.

"You don't have to answer now, but just think about it." Ryuzaki said. He leaned forward and pecked her on the forehead, then got up and walked out.

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on the a joining door and waited for a reply.

"Come in." he heard lightly.

He opened the door and stepped in.

"Kagome?" he questioned looking over toward the bed. She turned over to face him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked seeing a look of confusion and unknowing on her face.

Kagome sat up as he walked over to her.

"My dad just left." She said. Inuyasha looked confused. "He…..he wants me….he wants me to think about coming home when Naraku is caught." She explained.

Inuyasha starred at her for a few moments letting everything soak in.

Kagome fidgeted nervously under the silence in the room.

She was so nervous, that when Inuyasha spoke again, she jumped slightly with anticipation.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked. She starred at him deep in thought.

Did she want to go home? Or did she want to stay here with Inuyasha and all her new friends?

"I….don't…know." she struggled out on a breath. "I really don't know Yash." She continued. "I love you, and I love my father. I want to be with you, but I don't want to leave my father all alone. I want to stay with all my new friends and my second family, but what about my old friends and my first family?" tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm so confused Yash, I just don't know what to do."

Inuyasha looked sadly down at her. Her head was bent toward her lap and her shoulders shook slightly with light sobs. He scooched closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his chest.

* * *

"Look at her, crying like a little bitch." Naraku said watching the two teens from some distance off the Takahashi property. "That damn bitch is cheating on me." He said. "It's time I taught her a real lesson about who her man really is. She'll come running back to me when she sees what a real man is like. What a real man can do for her."

Naraku put down the binoculars he was using. "Tonight, she'll be all mine, and there's absolutely nothing that fucking half breed can do about it."

* * *

Inuyasha starred up at the ceiling watching a small spider scamper across. His thoughts revolved around the young raven haired beauty in his arms.

She had finally cried herself to sleep no more then a half an hour ago, but unfortunately he was unable to do the same. The same questions kept running through his head. Will she leave me? Would she really go home? What if she doesn't want a long distance relationship? What if she goes home and finds someone better? She said she loves me, but is that enough to make her stay with me?

"_Inuyasha."_ Kagome muttered in her sleep. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled lightly.

"She's dreaming about me." He thought. "I hope it's a good dream."

"_Where are you?" _She muttered again. Inuyasha watched her worried. Her face shifted into a distressed and pained look. He bent down to her ear.

"I'm right here." He whispered in her ear.

He watched as her face shifted into a light smile.

"_Don't leave me." _She mumbled.

"Never." He whispered again in her ear. "I love you." Her smile got a little wider.

Inuyasha smiled lightly as he leaned back more and closed his eyes. He soon found the peaceful state of mind he couldn't find before.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, Inutashio, and Iziyo, all sat in the dinning room eating dinner in silence. Kagome picked at her food, seemingly uninterested, which did not go unnoticed by anyone else at the table.

"Kagome?" Iziyo asked. Kagome looked up at the older woman. "Are you not hungry? If you don't want that i could have something else made for you." She said. Kagome shook her head.

"No thank you. I just don't seem to have much of an appetite." Kagome explained. Iziyo nodded in understanding. "May I please be excused?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." Inutashio said with a light smile. She smiled back then stood form her seat, grabbed her plate and carried it into the kitchen. Then using the stairs in the kitchen, she walked back up to her room, to lie down.

Back in the dinning room Iziyo spoke up.

"How is she doing?" she asked Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighed.

"She's tired, sleeping a lot. She's a little confused, but I suppose that's normal." Inuyasha explained.

"What is she confused about, maybe we ca help." Inutashio asked.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"This is something she has to decide on her own." Inuyasha said.

"Decide what?" Iziyo asked confused.

"Her father asked her if she wanted to come home after Naraku is caught." He said.

"What? Ryuzaki never mentioned any of this to me." Inutashio said.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I just went to talk to her earlier and she said he asked her if she wanted to come home. I didn't probe any further, she was a little upset without all the questions." Inuyasha said.

Iziyo sighed. "I suppose we should just give her room, then."

The two men silently agreed.

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door.

"Come in." he heard. He did as he was told and walked into the room to find Kagome sitting up against the head board with one of her books.

"Hey babe." He greeted walking up to her. "Thought I'd come and wish you good night." She said. She smiled up at him.

"Good night." She said, as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Love you." She said.

Inuyasha smiled. "Love you, too." He replied. "Are you sure you want to be alone tonight?" she nodded.

"I'll be fine, you're only a doorway away. I need to do this, to feel better." She explained. Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"Well, like you said, if you need anything, just come in or holler. I'll be there." she smiled as she watched the man of her dreams walk away.

"Hmm," she thought. "Perhaps I should stay."

* * *

Cold, dark, evil eyes watched as all the lights on the Takahashi household were doused. A good half an hour more of waiting to make sure everyone was asleep and he could make his move on her.

30 minutes later

Naraku's POV

I climbed up the cast iron fence surrounding the Takahashi estate and jumped down to the ground. Those FBI fools didn't even notice me walk right up to it.

I then quietly and carefully along the fence toward the mansion, making sure not to step on lying limbs and fallen pinecones. My heart jumped when a flashlight shone around the corner and I ducked into a bush to avoid the beam.

The agent walked right past the bush and continued down the yard, completely oblivious to my presence. Pathetic. The adrenaline pumping through my veins was absolutely exilerating. My eye sight seemed sharper, my hearing better and I could feel the sweat dripping down off my forehead.

Once I was sure the area was clear I ducked out of the bush and continued my stealthy approach to the house.

Her room was easily accessed. The balcony had vines dripping down off it all around and the trellis used to keep them organized was sturdy enough to hold my weight. So, quickly and efficiently, I climbed the trellis and onto the balcony.

Her window was unlocked. She probably didn't even know it was. But her loss is definitely my gain, and soon to be her nightmare. The window was well oiled and made no sound as I pushed it open.

I stepped into the room, and loomed over her from a distance taking in her sleeping form.

She's so beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. And soon, very soon, even a matter of minutes, she would be mine, forever.

* * *

A/n: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, forgive me for taking so long to update. I had the worst writers block. Any way for Naraku, I was going for a sort of deranged, psychotic thing. Like after Kagome got away he had a psychotic break, and now you can see how bad his obsession with her is.

Please review

-RED


	32. Psycotic

Reunited

Chapter 32: Psycotic

A/n: ok, I tried to take my time with this one because I wanted it to be really good. The whole story has been working up to these last few chapters, so everything has to fit perfectly, and sound right and be written a certain way. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Fear a noun meaning: A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, or pain. Whether the feeling is real or imagined, it is the feeling and state of being afraid. Are you afraid my dear? You should be. This is a perfect example of a good time to be afraid. I plan on making this night the most painful and excruciating night of punishment that you will ever feel in your entire life. In fact your entire life has led you to this moment. For it is destiny that I be here, here with you, here with such a beautiful woman."

"Now, I know, that I, have not been the kindest, or the most loving man in the universe. But I do know, that I did nothing, but take care of you. I bought you gifts, I took you out to dinner. I showered you in the most luxoriuos and glamorous things you could ever imagine, and yet it wasn't enough for you. It was like no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't please you enough, I couldn't keep you happy. Do you know how hard that was on me? Do you? Do you know how upset you made me when you refused to sleep with me? It was like you were saying I wasn't good enough for you."

Naraku walked up to the bed he had been pacing in front of and climbed up on top of the young woman, whom he had tied tightly and gagged, straddling her lap. The occupant whimpered as Naraku leaned in close to her face holding the switch blade in his hand close to her throat.

"Now, Kagome, it's been killing me, killing me not knowing. How could you choose that half breed over me, baby? How? Is it the money? Was it convienient, cause if it was just that I can forgive you, I really can. But I gotta know, why?"

Kagome starred up at Naraku eyes wide with fear.

"What? What was that? I didn't hear you." Naraku cackled evilly. "Get it? Get it? I can't hear you….. cause you're gagged." Naraku laughed insanely. His face beheld a wicked grin, a grin that scared Kagome.

It was official, Naraku had finally snapped. His sick and twisted mind had finally taken control of him. She could see it. The look in his eyes. The look that told her she was doomed. That there was no help to be had, that she wouldn't survive this. Not so long as Naraku had his way. She didn't know what he planned to do, and she didn't know how he planned to do it, but Naraku had always been a planner, he had always had everything written out, put down on paper and figured out strategically so that no matter what his opponent did he would be prepared. And that is why she was doomed. He would no doubt have everything in this planned out. He had to, since he had made no move to take her out of the house so far. And with Inuyasha and so many other demons and FBI agents only a call away he would be a fool not to be prepared.

"I know what you're thinking." Naraku said distracting Kagome's attention from her thoughts. "You're probably thinking, 'What is he thinking?' 'Why would he not try to take me away?' 'Why would he take such risks?' well allow me to answer your questions." Naraku stood from the bed and stood at the foot of the bed. "What better revenge would there be, then to know that in the morning, your greatest enemy, the man you hate every ounce of your being, will wake to find the woman he loves the most…DEAD… in the room next to him. That while he slept so peacefully in his warm cozy bed, his best friend, his lover, his hopeful mate, was tortured and slaughtered by the man who had her first."

The whole time Naraku talked he moved around the room playing out his words with dramatic movements only adding to the conclusion that he had lost his mind.

Kagome watched him terrified and praying that his love of talking would be his undoing.

"So long as he keeps talking he won't do anything, and the greater chance he has of being discovered." She thought. "Come on Inuyasha where are you, where is that reliable demon sense of yours?"

Kagome could feel the fear building inside her. Every minute that ticked by sent her deeper and deeper into a dispare. A dispare that she may not get out of this alive.

"Oh, why didn't I let Inuyasha sleep in here like he offered?" she thought on the brink of tears. Gods, how did she even get here? How the hell did all this happen?

_**Flashback**_

"_What was that?" Kagome thought as she was awakened by a creaking noise. She opened her eyes to see a shadow looming over her from behind. Her eyes widened in fear as she noticed it was a person. Her eyes moved carefully over to the door a joining hers and Inuyasha's rooms. "If I sprint I can make it." She thought. She quickly settled on the idea. She counted down from three in her head. "Three….two….one." she thought. At one she threw the covers off and dashed out of bed, sprinting toward the door. Everything after that was all a blur. She had made it to the door and was poised to open it only to be grabbed from behind and gagged. She kicked and attempted to scream as she struggled to get away from the intruder. Everything she did was in vein though. She soon found her self put back on the bed._

_Looking up she saw her attacker. Naraku. _

"_Shh, be very quiet ok. I promise I'll take good care of you." He said binding her hands with something she couldn't see very clearly. Tears started forming in her eyes when he got up and reached for a bag on the floor._

_She watched him fish through the bag and pull out a few items. First a switch blade, her heart skipped a beat. Then an envelope, confusion played on her face. _

_Naraku looked over at her to see the confusion._

"_Don't worry my dear, it will all make sense soon. For now, let's just focus on us, shall we." _

_**End Flashback**_

"Now, I've thought long and hard about this, Kagome, and I realized that we had a rocky end to our relationship. Definitely something I'm not proud of." Naraku said laying back on the bed and resting his head on Kagome's stomach. "I really wish we could start over. I really do. But we can't, and I think you know that, cause you're scared. You wouldn't be so scared of me if you thought we could try again. You know that I intend to hurt you, and you know that you aren't going to survive this." Narku sat up and rolled onto his stomach so he could look Kagome in the eye. "But don't worry, it will hurt, and you will suffer, but in the end, when it's all over, you won't have to worry about living with it any more."

Kagome gasped as Naraku slid the cool metal of the blade across her stomach. Tears slid down her cheeks as she thought; "Inuyasha where are you?"

* * *

Inuyasha shot up in bed breathing roughly, sweat dripping down body.

"Damn." He thought. "What a dream."

Catching his breath, Inuyasha stood from his bed and walked to the door joining his and Kagome's room. Putting his ear to the door he listened carefully. Silence.

"Good." He thought. "She's sleeping well."

Sighing Inuyasha walked to his other door and then made his way downstairs. Once in the kitchen he fixed himself a small snack and then sat down at the table facing the large window wall looking out on the back yard.

He could see the agents patrolling the fence and woods around the property. It was ridiculous. They were like prisoners in their own home. And poor Kagome, scared to even leave her room. All because of that bastard. If he ever got his hands on him he would make sure he could never hurt Kagome again.

Someone walking into the kitchen brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to see Bonkotsu walk in.

"Oh Inuyasha, good, we have some new information." Bonkotsu said. Inuyasha watched as Bonkotsu sat across from him. "We found Naraku's partner, an hour ago." He explained.

"Did he say anything?" Inuyasha asked anxiously. "Did he say where Naraku is?"

Bonkotsu looked down at his hands sadly.

"He was…he was dead, when we got there." Bonkotsu said.

Inuyasha sat back in his chair and looked Bonkotsu over with pity eyes, remembering that Jakotsu was Bonkotsu's brother.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

"Don't be, he brought it on himself."

The two men sat in silence for a while, while Inuyasha finished his snack. Once he was done Inuyasha stood and put his plate in the sink.

"I'm going to go check on Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Uh, yea." Bonkotsu started. "I don't mean to intrude, but I think I'm going to tag along if you don't mind."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and then led the young agent upstairs and toward Kagome's room.

* * *

"Now, let's begin shall we." Naraku said, standing up and next to the bed. Naraku set the knife down on the end table next to the bed and then sat down next to Kagome. Naraku laid his hand on her stomach lightly rubbing in a small circle. "You're shaking baby." He said. "You're scared." Naraku looked her in the eye and smiled an evil almost a feral smile. "Good."

Naraku grabbed her shirt and ripped it off harshly. Kagome tried to scream as loud as she could through the gag, but it was no use, her voice only came out as a harsh whimper. "Now, now, baby, don't be like that. I promise I'll try to make it enjoyable. No promises of course."

Naraku grabbed her breast through her sports bra and fondled it roughly. She whimpered and began to cry. Naraku squeezed and pinched her painfully. His actions were met by harsh sobs. "Shh, don't be so loud, baby, you might wake the neighbors."

Kagome watched as Naraku reached for the blade on the nightstand again. Her eyes went wide with fear as she felt the cold metal against the skin of her breasts. "Shh, this will hurt quite a bit."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked as he and Bonkotsu neared the Kagome's door. Bonkotsu stopped to listen.

"_Shh, don't be so loud."_ He heard. Bonkotsu looked up at Inuyasha before reaching for his gun.

Walking ahead of Inuyasha, Bonkotsu counted down from three and then burst through the bedroom door, making no move to be the slightest bit quiet.

"Son of a bitch." He heard behind him as Inuyasha followed him into the room to find Naraku hunched over Kagome with a blade close to her throat.

Naraku looked up at both of them pissed. "Damn you half breed." Narku said standing up to face Inuyasha. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, he only clenched his fists and charged at Naraku full speed. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears as voices sped past him.

"Inuyasha no!" he heard Bonkotsu yell.

"DIE HALF BREED!" Naraku screeched as he charged at Inuyasha too.

Kagome screamed through her gag as she watched Naraku narrowly miss slicing right through Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha caught his hand and forced the knife away from him. The two young men struggled knocking each other to the ground. The knife went flying away across the room leaving the two men to use their fists. The battle went back and forth, each one taking the lead numerous times before Inuyasha finally took control. Staddling Naraku, Inuyasha punched and punched him in a fit of rage.

Inuyasha could distinctly hear the sounds of voices yelling at him. One in particular caught his attention.

"INUYASHA! STOP!"

It was Kagome. But he couldn't stop, he was to mad, to upset, he couldn't stop. Suddenly there was a weight around his neck that made him stop.

"Please stop, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stopped and looked down to see Naraku unconscious underneath him. He stood from his kneeling position and gathered Kagome in his arms. She was wrapped tightly in a blanket form the bed and her face was red from crying.

Inuyasha held Kagome close to him as he looked up to see his family standing in the doorway. Inuyasha took lead and led Kagome out of the room, taking no time to talk to anyone. All he knew was he had to get her out of there.

* * *

A/N: Ok, chapter 33. next chapter up soon promise. Review please

-RED


	33. Rift between lovers

Reunited

Chapter 33: Rift between Lovers

* * *

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha closed the door to his father's office behind him. Inuyasha sighed.

"I finally got her to sleep." He replied. "I'll bring hr breakfast later."

"Did she say anything?" Rin asked, worry evident on her face.

_**Flashback**_

_Inuyasha led a hysterical Kagome into his father's home office, holding her tightly. Once in the office, Inuyasha sat her down on the large dark leather sofa and wrapped her in the blanket lying across the back. He hushed her gently and soothingly stroked her hair out of her face. _

"_Shh, Kagome, it's ok. I'm here now." Inuyasha soothed._

"_I can't do this anymore." She sobbed. "I can't.'_

"_Shh." He continued to sooth._

"_No! I want to go home! I can't be here! I want to go home!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"…Inuyasha? Inuyasha?!" Rin exclaimed grabbing his attention from his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Did she say anything?" Rin repeated.

"Oh…uh…no." Inuyasha finally replied brushing passed the couple.

Inuyasha made his way into the kitchen and sat at the table looking out into the yard. All he could think about was Kagome. His chest hurt every time he thought about how much pain she was in. he wished he could have another go at that son of a bitch for what he did.

In all honesty, Kagome probably should go home. Naraku had been torturing her for months now, and he couldn't even protect her from that. So what made him so sure he could protect her from anything else that may try to hurt her.

Inuyasha sighed.

He hated this feeling. Feeling helpless, and vulnerable, unable to help the woman he loved the most, more then anything in the world. She was hurting, suffering and all he could do was hold her and tell her everything would be ok, when it so obviously wasn't.

This was all like on big nightmare. A nightmare he couldn't wake up from. And no matter how hard he tried nothing was going to get any easier.

"Looks like it's going to be another rainy day." Sesshomaru said walking into he kitchen and going over to the now full coffee pot. Inuyasha didn't reply.

Silence over took the kitchen as Sesshomaru fixed his coffee and sat down at the edge of the kitchen table perpendicular to Inuyasha. After a while Sesshomaru spoke up.

"So you want to tell me what she really said?" he asked knowingly. Inuyasha sighed.

"She wants to go home." Inuyasha said.

"Do you want her to go home?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha snapped. His expression turned from anger to sadness. "But I can't ask her to stay for me, when it could cause her so much pain." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"All I can say is that you should give her some time. She said all these things while she was upset, she probably doesn't mean half of them. Give her some space and then see what happens." Inuyasha sighed.

"Easier said then done." He replied standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha stopped in the living room and sat down on the plush sofa. The minute he got comfortable his eyes became heavy and he began to drift off.

Before he knew it, he was out like a light.

* * *

"Inuyasha over here!" An eight year old Kagome called.

A young eight year old Inuyasha looked around the back yard to find Kagome waving him over from a bush at the far end of the yard on the edge of the woods. Inuyasha ran up to her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Come on this way." Kagome replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the woods.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I found the perfect place to build our tree house." She explained. "Come on, it's jut down this way."

Kagome led Inuyasha a short ways through the woods before she stopped in front of a large tree. The tree itself seemed at least three stories high, maybe a little less. And on the front of it was a large worn away piece bark with a hole in the middle.

"Wow." Inuyasha said. "It's perfect."

"If we start soon, we can have it done by the end of the summer, maybe sooner." Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get Miroku and then get started."

-xXx- (2 years later)

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called into the darkness of the club house. A sniffle came from the far corner. "Kagome?" he called again walking up to the corner. The closer he got the stronger the salty smell of tears got.

Inuyasha could see quite clearly in the dark and knelt down next to Kagome with ease. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Kagome sniffled.

"My dad." She said. "He said we're moving." She sobbed. Inuyasha held her tighter. "I'm never going to see you again."

"It's ok Kagome, I'm sure we can still see each other."

"No! No! We can't!" she yelled. "We're moving to America!" she exclaimed breaking into ragged sobs.

Inuyasha held her unable to speak.

"She's…..leaving me?" he thought unable to grasp the concept.

-xXx- (5 years later-Freshmen year)

"Hey Yash?" Miroku said sitting in his desk next to his long time friend. "Did you see the new girl?" he asked. Inuyasha shook his head 'no'. "Man, she could be Kagome's twin or something."

Before Inuyasha could reply Miroku pointed to something behind him. Inuyasha turned to look. There in front of him was a tall slim and slender, raven haired girl.

"Kagome?" he thought.

The young woman looked around the room and saw the only empty seat left behind a tall white haired half demon. She sat down shyly.

"Why hello beautiful." Miroku said.

"Miroku, keep your hands to yourself." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo looked confuse, until she saw Miroku pull his hand back.

"Spoil sport." He grumbled as he turned around and starred ahead of him.

-xXx- (1 year later- Sophmore year)

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Inu-poo?" Kikyo asked hanging onto Inuyasha's arm.

"I think we should see other people." Inuyasha said.

"What!?" Kikyo screamed outraged. " Why?" she demanded.

"Because you're not the same girl you were when we met. You're stuck up, snobby and mean." He explained.

"Ya know what then? FUCK YOU HALF BREED!" Kikyo screamed, storming off. Inuyasha stayed completely calm, relieved to have that weight off his back.

* * *

Deep chocolate eyes opened slowly as they blinked away dry soarness.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered looking around. She could see she was in the office, but she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. all she could recall, were flashes and sound bites of memory.

Slowly Kagome stood from the couch, keeping the blanket wrapped around her, and walked out of the office. The hall was empty and she was thankful for it, but that still left the question, where was Inuyasha?

Quietly she walked down the hall and out into the foyer. Still everything was silent. She then turned towards the open living room door. Kagome stood in the door way and looked over the room. Her eyes landed on the lone man sleeping propped up on the couch

"Inuyasha." She thought relieved.

He sat up, his arms crossed over his chest and his feet propped up on the table. His head rested against his chest.

Kagome smiled lightly at the sight. He was always so cute when he slept, like all the stress, the pain he ever felt, just disappeared. He had to be in a lot of pain right now though. All because of her. She loved him.

Silently, Kagome walked up to the couch and gently placed her head on his lap and laid down next to him.

Inuyasha opened his eyes at the sudden weight on his lap. He smiled lightly when he saw Kagome there. He shifted so she would realize he was awake and when she at up he wrapped his arm around her and shifted them both so she lay in front of him, stretched out on the couch.

Kagome snuggled back into him as sleep over took them.

Inuyasha starred at Kagome from behind.

"Sleep well Kagome." He thought. "I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes quickly, no transition, no dry grogginess, she just opened her eyes. She knew what had happened last night, she knew all to well, but somehow she just didn't have all the details, some were blurred, and some were just not there. And that scarred her. But what scarred her the most, was that she knew they would come back to her, one at a time. Personally, she didn't want to remember, she didn't care about anything but forgetting.

She could feel Inuyasha behind her, his arms around her waist keeping her pressed against him. Tears began to fall from her eyes slowly, one by one until there was a steady stream. She loved him, she loved him more then anything in the world, but no matter how hard she tried to tell herself she could, she knew she couldn't, she just couldn't stay here. Not with all the bad memories. Sure, there were good memories, but Naraku had spoiled them all.

She sniffled.

"Kagome?" she heard softly behind her. She tensed for a moment before realizing it was Inuyasha. "Are you ok?" she heard him ask. Kagome quickly wiped away her tears and broke free from Inuyasha's grasp. Standing up Kagome turned to face him.

Inuyasha could see the pain in her eyes the minute she looked at him. He went to stand, too only to stop when she began to speak.

"I'm…a….going to go…..get a shower." She struggled out forcing her tears back.

All Inuyasha could do was nod in agreement. He watched in pain himself, as Kagome walked briskly out of the living room and dashed up the stairs.

Kagome ran as fast as she could up the stairs and down the hall toward her room. She had to get away, away from Inuyasha. There was no way she could look into his sweet little puppy face and not agree to do anything and everything he wanted. She had to get away to think. She needed time to think.

The young woman entered her bedroom and stopped in her tracks as the mess caught her attention. Images from the night before flashed through her mind. She gasped as she snapped out of them and ran for the a joining door.

She entered Inuaysha's room and immediately relaxed. She heaved a sigh as she headed for Inuaysha's bathroom.

She was sure he wouldn't mind if she used his bathroom, given the state her own room was in. Once in the bathroom, Kagome stripped her Pjs off and then stepped nto the now running shower.

She sighed as she let the warm water sooth away the kinks in her neck. All she could think about was Inuyasha. How was she supposed to tell her best friend, her boyfriend, that she couldn't stay with him because she couldn't stand to be here in this house anymore. That she didn't think, that even he could help her.

Kagome sighed again. She had a feeling she might be doing that a lot for a while. Kagome turned off the shower and stepped out grabbing a towel to dry off. Once she was dried off, she wrapped herself in the towel and gathered up her clothes. She then headed out into the bathroom.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up to see Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up to see her. It was then that she knew she couldn't put it off any more. She took a deep breath and sat down next to him on the bed.

She had to do this. There was no other way.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok." She replied softly.

There was an awkward silence between them, until Kagome broke the silence.

"Inuyasha." She began. "I think…. I think that….that was should see other people.

Inuyasha looked at her in shock.

"I don't under stand, Kagome. Why?" he asked. Kagome looked away unable to take his stare.

"I just…. I can't stay here anymore." She said.

"Please Kagome, let me help you." Inuyasha pleaded trying to pull her into a hug.

"No!" she exclaimed standing up and walking away from him.

"Why are you just giving up?" Inuyasha asked standing up himself. "You never give up, you never run away from anything." His voice kept getting louder.

"Yea, well…. I can't fight this one." She replied softly as she turned and left.

Inuyasha watched her walk away, still unable to understand.

"Kagome."

* * *

A/N: YES!!! It's finally done, this one took me forever to write. Hope you like it, more to come. Hope to have the entire story done with in the next week or so, so be on the look out for three more chapters.

After that I'm going to finish the first part of one of my stories, and then come back and do the sequel. It's called **Summer Abroad**


	34. Distance, and a friendly reminder

Reunited

Chapter 34: Distance

* * *

Kagome climbed quickly out of Inuyasha's flashy red sports car before he barely stopped and raced quickly away. She avoided the confused looks and worried glances from her friends as she rushed past them and into the school without saying a word.

The small group of friends standing near the front door turned to Inuyasha as he walked up looking down and depressed.

"What's wrong, Yash?" Sango asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied dejected. "Nothing at all."

The group of friends watched, worried as they watched yet another friend walk away depressed.

"What's going on?" Ayame asked confused. "I thought Kagome was over everything, at least on the surface anyway."

"So did I, maybe she just had a bad night." Kilala rationalized. The others agreed a little less enthusiastically then one would expect. Miroku sat quietly next to Sango, unresponsive to the group. He knew something was off, but he didn't know for sure just what that was.

* * *

Kagome sat in the back of the library starring down at her hands. Her grandmother once told her that meditating helped clear the mind of all unwanted thoughts. Unfortunately she was having no luck.

She sighed as she sat back against the wall, and starred up at the ceiling.

"Haven't seen that look in awhile." Miroku said, sitting down next to her.

"What look?" Kagome asked.

"The look of sheer hopelessness. I believe the last time I saw it, you had just found out you were moving." He explained. Kagome looked over at him with a look he would describe as despair.

"It's not fair, why do bad things always happen to me and Inuyasha?" she whispered. Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "I broke up with him." She continued out of the blue. Miroku sighed.

"Let me guess, you want to go home because you can't stand the dreams." He said.

"You always seem to know." she replied. Miroku chuckled.

"Inuyasha, is a great guy." Miroku said.

"I know that." Kagome defended.

"I know you know that, you wouldn't be with him if he wasn't. The point is, that he loves you, and would give up everything for you." Kagome remained silent. "You shouldn't be so….so…willing to leave him."

"I'm not willing." She said sitting up. "I don't want to leave him, but this isn't so prep with a grudge, or some rumor around school, I can't fight this."

"Yes, yes you can, and everyone here is willing to help you. I know you're an independent but come on Kagome, let us help you." Miroku explained. Kagome starred at him in thought. She had a chance to stay, but why did her mind tell her not to.

"I….I... need to think." She said standing up and heading out of the library. Miroku watched sadly as she left.

* * *

A/N: Ok, sucky chapter, I know, but things will get better I promise. Please review let me know what you think. Here's a little preview for the next chapter for all my faithful readers.

-xXx-

"I love you Kagome, I'm here for you. I'll do everything I possibly can to keep you safe." Inuyasha said as he trailed kisses down her neck. His hands trailed lightly, a feathers touch, creating goose bumps over her soft porclen skin.

"Inuyasha." She breathed as she gripped at the blankets underneath her, her nails scrapping the old wooden floor.

-xXx-

Two chapters until the end…..stay tuned.


	35. Reunited again

Reunited

Chapter 35: Reunited

* * *

Inuyasha laid back on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. His eyes danced back and forth on the shadows the sun left there. his heart ached with an unbearable pain as his only thoughts revolved around the young raven haired girl who no longer resided next door. Since the incident, she'd moved her room down the hall, far away from him.

It destroyed him to know that every night he could no longer lie awake and listen to her light breathing through the walls with his sensitive hearing. Or that he could no longer fall asleep on the couch with her in his arms and the sound of her heart beat lulling him into a peaceful dream.

There would be no more walks through the woods, just the two of them, never speaking only reveling in the other's presence. And the worst of all, there would be no more good memories, because that one bad memory destroyed them all.

If there was one thing a demon or a half demon knew, it was love. A life mate was the one thing a demon waited for, the one thing that made their life worth living. Kagome was his life mate, and now he would never get the chance to tell her. He'd give anything to get her back, but he knew if he pushed her, she'd only resent him.

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door bell ring downstairs. He lazily stood from the bed and headed toward the railing over looking the foyer. His mom was already there answering the door. On the other side was a tall blonde woman in a gray business skirt suit. She carried a briefcase and wore a serious yet comforting look on her face.

"Can I help you?" Iziyo asked.

"Yes is this the Takahashi residence?" the woman asked. Iziyo replied. The woman held her hand out in greeting and put a warm smile on her face. "I'm Claire Neuova. I'm the Assistant District Attorney. I'll be prosecuting Mr. Onigumo." Iziyo took Claire's hand and then invited her in.

"I assume you need to speak to Kagome." Iziyo said.

"Yes, I need to verify some information. This is pretty much an open and shut case, but her testimony will still be needed. Insurance against an appeal." Claire explained.

"I'll get her mom." Inuyasha spoke up, getting both women's attention.

"Thank you sweet heart." Iziyo replied. Inuyasha nodded and turned on his heels toward Kagome's room. He stopped in front of her door and knocked lightly. It took only a few minutes for a reply.

Kagome looked up at him surprised.

"Inuyasha…" she said barely above a whisper.

"The ADA is here to see you." Inuyasha explained.

"…oh…" she said. she stepped out of her room and then walked past him down the hall.

"Kagome." He called. She stopped and turned toward him. He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Do you need someone to sit with you?" her eyes seemed to lighten at the prospect of not being alone, but he knew she was too stubborn to accept help.

"Thank you." She said. "But….I ….. I think I should try to…do this on my own." She took a deep breath. "Wish me luck?" she asked hopeful.

"Luck." He said. She smiled and continued her way down the hall.

* * *

"She'll be fine." Miroku said chuckling. "She's strong."

"I know, Roku, but she's downstairs reliving all the horrible things that bastard's done to her and I'm up here unable to help her." Inuyasha explained.

"Yash, relax." Miroku added.

Inuyasha sighed. "I gotta go." He said.

"Alright, see ya man."

"Yea, see ya."

* * *

It was late, later then usual for her. She hadn't been able to sleep tonight. After this afternoon she couldn't stop thinking about facing Naraku again. She knew she didn't have to testify, but she wanted to make sure she had everything wrapped up. She had plans, she wanted to get on with her life, and the chance of Naraku getting out would seriously put a damper on her plans.

At the moment she was lying on her back on a blanket, starring up at the ceiling on the old tree house. She'd frequently find herself here, just thinking. It was a place full of great memories so it only made sense that she come here.

"Thought I'd find you here." Kagome heard Inuyasha say quietly as he came up through the trap door.

"Hey." She said scooting over on the blanket to make room for him. He starred at her surprised.

"Really?" he asked. "I thought you wanted space." Kagome sighed.

"Yea, well know I want company." She replied. Inuyasha chuckled as he laid next to her.

"I'll never understand women." He said. Kagome giggled.

Both teens laid in silence as they starred up at the blank ceiling.

"Kagome?" Inuayasha said.

"….I love you." Kagome interrupted out of the blue. Inuaysha starred at her wide eyed.

"What?" he asked. Kagome sat up and looked over at him.

"I love you." She said. "And I'm sorry that things have gotten so screwed up."

Without warning Inuyasha leaned over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It took little time for Kagome to respond to him. She gave in to him as he pushec her back on the bed. He pulled away breathing heavily.

"I love you too, Kagome, I'm here for you. I'll do everything I possibly can to keep you safe." Inuyasha said as he trailed kisses down her neck. His hands trailed lightly, a feathers touch, creating goose bumps over her soft porclen skin.

"Inuyasha." She breathed as she gripped at the blankets underneath her. She gasped as he ran his hands over the curves of her hips.

"Please don't leave me." He begged. "I couldn't stand it if I lost my life mate." Kagome gasped as she pushed Inuyasha away. She looked into his deep amber eyes and saw nothing but love.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"Every word. You are my life mate, and I will do anything and everything to make your life the most perfect life you could ever imagine. I'll give you everything, anything. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy. Forever." He stated.

Kagome starred up at him in admiration. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bring him down to kiss her once again. They pulled apart shortly after.

"I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you." She said. Inuyasha smiled.

Inuyasha slowly started sliding his hands under her shirt causing her to moan lowly in her throat. Her sucked on her pulse lightly, eventually bringing her shirt all the way off of her. He kissed her again.

"Inuayasha." Kagome gasped as he fondled her naked breast lightly. Inuyasha smirked.

"This is where I'm supposed to mark you as mine." He explained. "Are you sure this is what you really want?" he asked. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"I've never been more sure in my life." She said.

"I love you." Inuyasha said leaning over her pulse.

"I love you, too." She whispered in a gasp as he sunk his teeth into her pulse, lapping the blood up and mixing in his own. He waited a few seconds, then pulled away and finished pulling her clothes off. He then undressed himself and positioned himself over her.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded. Inuyasha took her go ahead and slowly began to push into her. She squeaked briefly as he broke her virgin barrier. Inuyasha waited a few minutes for her to adjust.

The pain Kagome felt soon turned into a pleasure she couldn't even begin to describe and she desperately thrust into him telling him she was ready. She began to thrust into her slowly only to pick up his pace as she begged and moaned for him to.

They could both feel the coil inside them wind tighter and tighter until it finally broke sending both of them over the edge of sanity.

Inuyasha collapsed next to Kagome and pulled her into his side. He grabbed one of the blankets next to them and wrapped them in it.

"I love you." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome slowly drift off to sleep.

"I love you, too." Kagome mumbled as sleep finally over took her.

* * *

A/N: One chapter left to go, plus a little something I ask you to read at the end of the story. Please read and review.

-RED


	36. Chapter 36

**Reunited Sequel Contest**

Dear Readers,

I've decided not to write a sequel because I've got too many other stories to worry about. But fear not, for if you truly want one, then you can enter my contest.

**Here are the rules:**

You have complete creative range with only a few exceptions.

You can not deviate from the couples I've already established…i.e. Inu/Kag, Miro/San, Kouga/Ayame, Shippo/Kilala, (Kagura and Bonkotsu are an optioal couple)

You may change the rating, that's all up to your comfort zone.

OC's are cool but don't make them the focus of the story

And bringing in characters I've taken out or left out is encouraged.

Also, although I've said I am NOT going to make a sequel, I had at one time planned on doing so. Here were my ideas, feel free to use them.

Naraku's trial

Side story for Kagura and Bonkotsu

Kikyo returns a different person

Summer vacation (Inuyasha and Kagome go to London to see Kagome's mother and brother)

Any activities associated with senior year

Another class trip somewhere warm

Etc.

The rest is up to you. Write your story and them send me the link and I'll let you know what I think.

Good luck!!!

-RED


End file.
